Lovers and Friends
by bloodymarie21
Summary: (Complete) Fawks has been at Sesshomaru's beck and call for a comfortable companionship but when unwanted feelings begin to surface between the both of them, Fawks conjures an Idea that may help or destroy their already fragile friendship. I was told that there were some problems with viewing chapt. 6 and 13. I finally got around to fixing them and I'm sorry it took so long
1. A Small Gesture

"Where are they going?" Kagome asked as she observed Fawks following Sessho-maru through the skies with Yoko's help.

"Must be some problem concerning Sessho-maru's territory. He's been coming by to get help from Fawks a lot recently" Inu-yasha shrugged.

"Can't he handle it himself?" She asked.

"Yeah…but it's always easier with help"

"But Sessho-maru's not the type to ask for help, even when he really needs it…" Kagome gave a mischievous smile. "…You…think he likes her…?"

"Feh yeah right! Sessho-maru doesn't 'like' anybody…"

"Oh yeah? What about Rin-chan?"

"…That's different, she's cute…"

"Yeah and Fawks-chan is beautiful and sexy and…"

"It's scary hearing you talk about another woman like that" Inu-yasha sweatdropped.

"Anyway, what's not to like?!" Kagome exclaimed setting her hands on her hips.

_Meanwhile Across Town..._

"GODDAMMIT!" Fawks screamed at the top of her lungs. Sessho-maru gazed at her impassively.

"Why is it that whenever you ask my help, I END UP COVERED IN SOME DEMONIC BODILY FLUID?!" She shouted, covered head to toe in demon blood.

"This was my best kimono…!"

"Be grateful you still have your life" Sessho-maru said sheathing the Bakusaiga.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not covered in demon soup! God, I don't know why I put up with this crap!"

"You could merely refuse my invitations, but that would be denying your love of a good battle wouldn't it?" he said coming over to her.

"…No…it's just that…weather human or demon…if there's someone in trouble I have to help…"

Sessho-maru looked at her. Yoko whimpered keeping his distance.

"C'mon I don't smell that bad, do I?" she began.

"You reek" Sessho-maru said plainly.

"…Thanks…" Fawks sweatdropped.

"There is a hot spring not far from here…you should go there and bathe. Otherwise that stench will attract unwanted attention."

"You're really great with the people skills, y'know that?"

"Go bathe…I will bring you a fresh kimono…"

She looked up at him. "…Okay…"

"…I can't have you walking about nude"

"Thanks…" Fawks sweatdropped, stomping off in the direction of the spring.

_Meanwhile Across Town..._

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Kagome began, standing outside her and Inu-yasha's hut.

"Killing demons takes time, you know that…" Inu-yasha began, lounging on the roof.

"Not for Fawks…" Kagome said softly.

_Meanwhile Across Town..._

As Sessho-maru neared the hot spring, he was greeted by the faint sound of singing. Fawks sang softly as she bathed, running her fingers through her long dark hair. Sessho-maru had never expected her to be so full figured. Though, by his standards, she was still just a girl, she had the body of a woman.

"…Do you mind?!" she growled, her eyes glaring at the spot where he remained hidden in the brush. Yoko stood from where he was lounging by a tree, growling.

"I know it's you Sessho-maru! I can feel those gold eyes leering at me!" she cried crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sessho-maru sighed tossing her the Kimono.

"Put that on and hurry back to my brother" he said coldly, turning his back on her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey look! Fawks is back!" Sango cried as Yoko landed with Fawks on his back.

"Hi everyone!" she chirped.

"Wow! That's a pretty kimono!" Rin began.

"…Ya think so?" she blushed.

"Yeah, where'd you get that?" Kagome asked.

"…Um…well…Sessho-maru…gave it to me…" she blushed darker.

"Why would he do that?!" Inu-yasha asked flocking over.

"…Well…my old one got covered in demon blood…"She shrugged.

"Feh, I'm surprised he didn't send you back in your old one…" Inu-yasha mumbled.

"I woulda had to walk, there was no way Yoko was going to carry me smelling like that!" Fawks replied scratching the large silvery kitsune behind the ears.

"…Maybe Sessho-maru likes you…" Kagome blushed. Both Inu-yasha and Fawks broke out in hysterical laughter.

"…Hah…That's a good one, K-chan…" Fawks sighed going into Kaede's hut, Rin at her side.

"…Don't…even joke like that…" Inu-yasha struggled to catch his breath.

_Later That Evening..._

Kagome glanced at Fawks while the girls ate supper.

"Jeez, Kaede! What have you been doing to Rin? She just clonked out!" Fawks said gazing down at the slumbering girl whose head lay in her lap.

"She is a very hyperactive child…I am surprised an old woman such as myself is able to keep up with her…" the elderly priestess chuckled. Kagome gazed at her thoughtfully.

"…Huh? What is it Kagome?" Sango began.

"…What's so strange about Sessho-maru liking you?!" she blurted.

"…Well…what's not strange about it…?" Fawks shrugged.

"You're a good catch! You're pretty and nice and…"

"Yeah, but I'm not a demon…"

"SO?!" Kagome shouted. Rin stirred slightly before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Fawks whispered, stroking the girl's hair.

"See? You'd make a good mother!" Kagome continued her rant.

"Mother!? Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did this go from Sessho-maru 'liking' me to me baring his children?!"

"…Haven't you thought about it…? …Sleeping with Sessho-maru…?" Kagome blushed.

"…Well…yeah. He's always been the star of my best sexual fantasies…but what chick here hasn't?"

Kagome blushed ashamedly and Sango cleared her throat, Keade soon became very interested in her tea.

"…Anyway…if I _really_ wanted to fuck him, he probably wouldn't refuse…"

"Nani!?" Sango and Kagome began leaning over to her.

"…Yeah…He was watchin' me while I was bathing. When it comes down to it, Sessho-maru's like every other guy I've ever met. He just wants to fuck me"

Kagome was about to say more but at that moment Rin opened her eyes.

"…Huh…? Fawks-sama?" she yawned rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep…"

"…Sorry…"

"It's okay, you must have been really sleepy" Fawks smiled.

_'…__It's a good think Inu-yasha and Miroku are watching Sango's kids…'_ Kagome sweatdropped.


	2. Festival

"Wah! A festival?!" Rin cheered.

"That's right, in the village I used to stay in. They hold a spring festival once a year" Fawks said absently, paying more attention to what she was sewing.

"When is it?! When is it?!"

"…Hmm…two days…" Fawks began.

"Yay!" Rin cheered prancing out of the hut.

"Someone's in a good mood…" Inu-yasha noted dryly.

"…Trust you to be the only one not excited about going to a festival!" Kagome scolded.

"Feh"

"Rin doesn't know I'm sewing her a new kimono out of the material Sessho-maru gave her" Fawks giggled.

"What about your kimono?" Kagome asked.

"Eh? …I haven't really thought about it…I'll just wear one of my other ones" she shrugged. Kagome gave her a look.

"…I told Sessho-maru about it…He said he might stop by to see…"

Kagome's eyes glinted mischievously. "I'm going to visit my mother!"

Both Inu-yasha and Fawks looked at her like she was crazy.

"…Okay…Good luck with that…" Fawks said slowly.

"…You feeling okay?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Fine! Perfectly fine!" she chirped dashing out of the hut.

"…It's the sex right? 'cause otherwise I can't figure out how you can stand the crazy…"

Inu-yasha sighed.

"You know what happens tonight right?" Fawks smiled.

"The festival!" Rin cheered as the two started back to the village from gathering herbs for Kaede.

"You excited?"

"Yep!"

"Good 'cause I've got a surprise for you" she smiled.

"Tada!" Sango and Kagome cried holding up the beautiful lavender kimono with little white flowers.

"…wow…it's so beautiful…" Rin gasped.

"…I knew you'd want a new kimono for the festival and you really seemed to like the new material Sessho-maru gave you…" Fawks smiled.

"…You…made this for me…?"

"Yep!" Fawks smiled. Rin threw her arms around her.

"…Thank you…no one has ever been so kind to me before…"

"…It's okay, Rin-chan…You're such a sweet girl you deserve something pretty" Fawks smiled hugging her back. "Now, try it on so I can make last minute adjustments…"

"Wow! It fits her perfectly!" Sango beamed.

"You look so pretty, Rin!" Kagome cheered.

"Thank you so much, Fawks-sama!" she sniffled wiping her eyes.

"Hold on…" Fawks began, she dashed outside coming back with an apple blossom from the tree out front. She tucked it in Rin's hair.

"There! Now it's perfect"

"…what are you wearing, Fawks-sama…"

"…Actually, I…" Fawks began.

"FAWKS-SAN!"

A squawking voice pealed from outside.

"Oh no…" Fawks rolled her eyes. A split second later, Jaken came scampering into her hut, something wrapped in cloth tied to his back.

"…Another present for Rin?"

"…No, lord Sessho-maru said to deliver this to only you…" he huffed untying the package and handing it to her.

"Eh? Me?" Fawks took it cautiously. "…What is it…?"

"How should I know!?"

"…Will it…bite…?" Fawks shrank away from the gift.

"Open it and see…" Kagome coaxed. Fawks cautiously unwrapped the cloth. Her eyes went wide and Kagome and Sango gasped.

"…It's a kimono…" she whispered. It was red with an image of a phoenix embroidered on the back and a beautiful blue obi.

"…It's beautiful!" Sango gasped.

"…Sessho-maru sent this for me?" Fawks asked struggling not to blush.

"…Apparently so…" Jaken replied, just as stunned as she was. Fawks felt he face heat up as she glared at her feet. Kagome and Sango gave knowing smiles, Jaken was mumbling to himself as he left the hut.

"Try it on!" Rin cheered.

"…Yes…The festival will be starting soon!" Kagome beamed, pushing her into the back room.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"I'll help!" Sango called following behind her.

Rin blinked.

"Oi! What are you doing! Ow! What the hell?!"

"Calm down, Fawks-chan…Make the obi tighter, Sango!"

"GAH! I can't…breathe!"

"…Bare with it…!"

"K…Kagome! What are you doing to me now?!"

"Hold still! If you keep talking you're gonna ruin your make-up"

"Mmph!"

"…We're almost done!"

"Let go of me!" Fawks cried coming back into the main room.

"Wow! Fawks-sama looks so pretty!" Rin chirped.

"Eh?"

"What do you think?" Kagome chirped as she and Sango held up a mirror. Fawks blinked, the woman staring back at her was radiant beyond measure. Her long dark hair had been let out of the braid, leaving it slightly curly. Her cheeks were rosy and lips sparkled with strawberry lip gloss.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Fawks screeched.

"…You…don't like it…?" Kagome sweatdropped.

"No I don't like it! What did you…?!"

"Weeell…I added some blush to make your cheeks look rosier, Sango and I decided green eye shadow would bring out your eyes more…oh and your sister told me strawberry lip gloss was your favorite…" Kagome began pointing out random things in the mirror.

"WHY?!"

"Well…I wanted you to look your very best…"

"…And…why…is…that…?!" Fawks' voice was a low snarl. Kagome and Sango looked off in other directions.

"Oh…I see…this is about Sessho-maru isn't it?!"

Both women jumped, Rin blinked, looking confused.

"Why the hell do you want to set me up with him so damn badly?!"

"…Because we're worried about you!" Kagome blurted. Fawks crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

"I have Inu-yasha, Sango has Miroku and her kids…you don't have anybody like that! I just want you to know the happiness Sango and I do…"

"I don't need a man to make me happy. And if I was such a goddamn burden you could have told me that beforehand!"

"That's not what we meant!" Sango began.

"Whatever! Just get ready…AND YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME UP WITH HIM!" Fawks shouted leaving the hut. She turned around just in time to see Sessho-maru standing in front of the hut.

"…Sessh…Sessho-maru!" She jumped back. He regarded her with a bored expression.

"…That Kimono suits you well"

"…Thanks" she blushed. Kagome, Sango and Rin emerged from the hut.

"Lord Sessho-maru!" Rin cheered, she twirled around. "Do you like it? Fawks-sama made it just for me!"

"It is lovely Rin" Sessho-maru said softly. Only Kagome and Sango seemed to notice that he was still looking at Fawks. They smiled knowingly.

"…Will you joining us, oni-san?" Kagome smiled. Sessho-maru glared at her, just then Miroku and Inu-yasha returned.

"…I have no time to be dallying with humans" he said turning his back to them. Fawks watched him go, a curious look on her face.

"Hey Fawks-chan, nice get-up" Inu-yasha said rudely.

"…Thanks…" Fawks sweatdropped.

"Where did you find such a lovely kimono?" Miroku began.

"…Uh…Sessho-maru…gave it to me…" she blushed.

"Sessho-maru?!" Inu-yasha and Miroku said in unison. Fawks glared at the ground

"Hey…who knows maybe he does like ya" Inu-yasha shrugged.

"…Such fine material…" Miroku continued.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" Fawks flushed.

"Why did you give me this?"

Sessho-maru looked up at Fawks standing over him. She looked so very beautiful bathed in the light of the harvest moon.

"Is it not to your liking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"…No…it's just…so unlike you…"

"And it is unlike you to wear make-up"

"That's because my so-called FRIENDS attacked me!" she squealed. Sessho-maru came to his feet.

"…You wear it well…"

"…Thanks…" Fawks blushed.

"You actually resemble a female, I'm shocked"

"…you and those people skills…" Fawks sweatdropped. Sessho-maru paused in his stride, gazing back at her.

"What?! Oh…that's right, you probably want this back…" She began, gesturing to the kimono.

"…Keep it, I have no use for female clothes"

"…sure…" Fawks rolled her eyes. He glared at her, she stuck out her tongue.

"You shouldn't do that, especially in my presence"

"And why not?" she pouted. Sessho-maru came closer, he leaned forward until their lips met. Fawks eyes went wide, he parted her lips with his tongue for a deeper kiss. Fawks moaned a little, letting her eyes fall shut.

"…That's why…" he breathed pulling away from her. Fawks stared, as he calmly walked away, disappearing into the night. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, her fingers trembled as they touched her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	3. Confusing Feelings

Fawks sighed a loud.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"EH?! Yeah fine!" Fawks stuttered, walking away.

"…Okay…"

"…What's his problem anyway?" Fawks sighed. She gazed up into the leaves of the tree. Yoko's ear perked up to show he was listening, she gently stroked his fur.

"What did he mean by doing that? Was he trying to seduce me or something…?"

Yoko yawned, nuzzling his head into her lap.

"…Sometimes I think you're trying to seduce me too…" Fawks sweatdropped, scratching the fur between his ears. Yoko purred in content, Fawks lay her head back against the bark, staring at the filter of sun between the leaves.

"…Why would he want to seduce **me**, anyway…I'm not that pretty…the only thing going for me girl wise is that I have a huge rack…"

Yoko snorted at the comment.

"…Besides that…I have a wicked temper, I like to fight more than any human being should…I'm sure he could find any demoness ten times better than me…"

Yoko whimpered, sitting up to lick he face.

"…Guess you're the only guy for me!" she laughed.

"What a dismal notion"

Fawks jumped out of her seat.

"Sessho-maru! What the hell…?!"

"I require your assistance"

"…We really need to get you a bell…" Fawks sighed trying to catch her breath. Sessho-maru scowled at her. Fawks rolled her eyes.

"…So what is it this time?" Fawks sighed picking up her Kami kawa(turtle demon's shell) and slinging it over her shoulders.

"Oni…about twenty…"

"Big freakin' deal" She yawned.

"…Hmm…I doubt you've ever seen them this big before…"

"Big…? How big?"

"Taller than the pines"

"You always know how to make my heart flutter don't you?" she smirked.

"Damn that was fun!" Fawks cried. She glanced around the bloody field. "…Though…I suppose Miroku's wind tunnel would come in handy for clean up…"

"Other demons will come to feast on the corpses and their bones will disintegrate faster than a humans" Sessho-maru replied sheathing his sword.

"…Right" Fawks winced.

"What is it?"

"…Dunno…guess I cut my hand…"

Blood dripped down her hand from a large gash in her palm.

"…Wonder how that happened…?"

Sessho-maru took her hand in his.

"…Sessho-maru?" she began. He lowered his lips to the wound, his tongue tracing the thin line of the gash. Fawks flushed, embarrassed but unable to look away. Sessho-maru's golden eyes smoldered at her as he traced the thick trail of blood down her middle finger.

"What are you doing?!" Fawks cried, finally pulling her hand away.

"Sealing your wound, Youkai saliva has healing properties" Sessho-maru replied turning his back to her. Fawks gazed into her hand, the cut was no longer visible.

"Could you maybe WARN ME next time you do something like that?!"

"I have no need to explain myself to you" he said beginning to depart.

"POMPOUS ASS!" Fawks shouted as he floated away.

"God! I am so stiff!" Fawks cried as she enter Keade's hut. "That asshole Sessho-maru left me alone in the forest and Yoko was too exhausted to carry me…"

"…Why don't you take a soak in the hot springs before dinner?" Sango smiled.

"…You sure?"

"Of course! Kagome and I have already gone so you'll have it all to yourself"

"YES!" Fawks cheered. Yoko lifted his head, whimpering.

"It's okay, Yoko-chan, I can go by myself, you stay here and rest" she smiled, scratching his ears. He gave a pleased growl, lowering his head back to his paws. Fawks hummed softly as she headed down to the hot spring.

"…I could use a good soak after that bastard Sessho-maru…" she began but the sound of soft splashing caught her attention.

_'__What the hell?'_

She hid behind a bush, peeking through the branches, expecting to find a monkey or two enjoying the natural spring. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at what she saw. It was Sessho-maru, gloriously naked, and gloriously wet. He rose from where he had been reclining against a rock. Fawks bit her lip, her eyes tracing ever contour of his perfectly muscled body. Her eyes went wide when they glimpsed just how well endowed the great Lord of the West truly was.

Fawks bit her lip, beginning to feel the tell-tale ache between her legs. Sessho-maru paused in his washing, his nose twitching, delicately sampling the air. Fawks ducked back behind the bush

_'__Shit! He must have smelled how excited I got…'_

Sessho-maru smirked.

"Fawks-chan"

Fawks turned her hands flying up to cover her chest. Sessho-maru smirked at her, just as naked.

"Sessho-maru! I'm bathing here!" she blushed.

"Forgive me, you just looked so lonely…" he growled, his hand running down her side beneath the water. Fawks gasped as he began to stroke her most secret area. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her back into him. She bit her lip as he ground his erection into her backside, moaning as he nipped at her neck.

"…this is what you do to me…my Fawks-chan…only you" he snarled, his other hand fondling her breasts.

"Sessho-maru…Kami! I want you so much, put it in already…!" she cried helplessly.

"Patience, first…I want to taste you…" he growled in her ear.

o~O~o

Fawks sat up with a start.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she screeched.

"…Sound like Fawks is awake…" Inu-yasha noted dryly


	4. Sexual Frustration

"GODDAMIT!"

"…You…okay, Fawks?" Kagome began as the three girls headed to the outskirts of village.

"One would think going to fight a demon would make you feel better…" Sango added.

"I can't help it…I'm just SO DAMN HORNY!" Fawks shouted. Sango blushed, Kagome sweatdropped, Yoko blinked at her.

"…I would give ANYTHING for a vibrator right about now…" she sighed.

"…um…what's a…" Sango began.

"…you don't wanna know…" Kagome sighed.

"…Sorry…I had a…**very** sexy dream last night…"

"…with Sessho-maru?" Sango asked.

"Yep…the hot springs this time…"

"Oh my!" Sango blushed.

"Sounds hot…" Kagome added.

"It was…but I woke up before he could fuck me…" Fawks whimpered.

"…Maybe this fight will help you relieve some of that tension" Sango said brightly.

"You both sure are cheerful today…maybe **too** cheerful…" Fawks narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Sango and Kagome looked away.

"Oh, what the hell!? IS EVERYBODY GETTING LAID BUT ME?!"

It was then that the earth began to shake.

"…Guess that's my answer…" Fawks smirked, shifting into a fighting stance. A tiger demon came charging out of the woods straight at them.

"What the hell…? I thought these things were native to India…"

"Perhaps the gods are favoring you today" Sango smiled.

"Feh, if they favored me so goddamn much, they'd give me something to fuck!" Fawks snarled, lunging forward.

Fawks sighed as the three girls started back to the village. The fight had taken all day and the sun had already begun to set.

"Shit, I need a bath…" Fawks sighed.

"Sorry, I have to go tend to the children" Sango began.

"…And I have to welcome back Inu-yasha…"

"Oh screw you guys! …Though by the looks of things…Inu-yasha and Miroku already got that covered…" she pouted.

"Fawks-chan!" Sango squealed. Fawks stuck out her tongue.

"It's okay, Sango-chan, she's just afraid she'll see Sessho-maru-oni-sama bathing again and get even more horny" Kagome explained.

"…Hate you…" Fawks growled. Kagome winked at her.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you just take Yoko with you…?" Sango asked.

"Good idea! Sango-chan…my one true friend…the only one I can rely on…" Fawks whimpered taking her hands. Sango sweatdropped.

"Oi" Kagome began.

"Is the coast clear…?" Fawks whispered. Yoko nodded, stretching out underneath a tree. Fawks peeked around, sighing contentedly, she began to undress.

"Remember, Kitsune, no peeking!"

Yoko huffed, shutting his eyes. Fawks gave a sigh as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. She leaned back, her eyes sliding shut as she began to relax. Her mind was soon flooded with images of Sessho-maru's naked body and what he did to her in her dreams. Fawks bit her lips, moaning a little, the heat of the spring only worsening the burning throb beginning between her legs.

Yoko lifted his head sniffing the air, he gazed expectantly over at Fawks.

"What?! Don't act like I've never caught you licking your own balls, you pervert!" she barked. Yoko whimpered, slinking away with his tail between his legs.

_'…__alone at last…'_ Fawks sighed. She bit her lip, sliding her hand to the apex of her thighs. She teased her outer lips before parting them to delve in deeper. She gasped when she found her clit, giving it a rough twist. Crying out, Fawks arched her back as she continued the exploration of her pussy.

"…Mmm…Sessh…Sessho-maru…Oh, God, More!" she cried. Fawks was so wrapped up in her 'alone time' she failed to notice the powerful demonic aura emanating not too far from the hot spring. Sessho-maru remained absolutely still behind the tree, listening to the desirable female calling out his name.

Fawks hummed softly as the group helped to dispose of the tiger demon carcass.

"You seem cheery today" Kagome noted.

"And you seem nosy today" Fawks retorted.

"…Sooo" Sango began.

"So, nothing…I just had a little…'fun' with myself yesterday, that's all…" she shrugged.

"…An apple for a horse…masturbation for Fawks-chan…" Kagome shrugged.

"Neigh" Fawks winked. Kagome and Sango paused.

"Do you guys feel that?" Kagome asked.

"…Such a strong demonic aura…" Sango added.

"It's just Sessho-maru" Fawks shrugged.

"Are you sure…it doesn't feel like him…"

"Trust me, it's him…"

Sessho-maru landed gracefully beside Fawks.

"She was right, it was Sessho-maru" Sango began.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Clean up, do you want something or are you just here to pester me?" she asked.

"Hmm, it seems the tiger Youkai have been running rampant…"

"Another one?"

"Yes"

Fawks smirked, picking up her weapon, "When can I start?"


	5. Plan

"Shit…" Fawks panted gazing down at the finally dead tiger demon. "Why the hell are these things so damn hard to kill?"

"Tiger youkai become much more fierce when cornered" Sessho-maru replied.

"…Whatever…what I need now is a nice warm bath…I'm going home…" Fawks sighed rubbing the back of her neck. A crack of thunder sounded from nearby.

"Oh no…" Fawks sighed.

"Goddammit!" Fawks screamed. As if to answer her, the thunder sounded and lightening flared. She grumbled shaking out her wet sleeves. Sessho-maru said nothing from his seat on the other side of the cave.

"I seriously think god just hates me" She sighed, starting on the fire. Fawks rolled her eyes when he failed to respond the second time.

"What a charmer…"

He shot her a glare, she stuck out her tongue. He was beside her in an instant.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"It got you to talk to me didn't it?" She shrugged going back to the fire. It lit with a comforting crackle, Fawks held her hands by it, sighing in contentment.

"Oh god, you're soaking wet" she sighed glancing at Sessho-maru.

"It's nothing" He sighed.

"It's not nothing! You could get sick…"

"Demons do not fall ill. I believe you of all people would know that…"

"Oh…I forgot…" she sweatdropped. Sessho-maru cast his gaze over her prone form. Her wet kimono clung to her body in a seductive way. The pin pricks of her nipples were visible from underneath the thin fabric.

"If you're gonna check me out, all I ask is that you be a little more discreet about it" Fawks growled.

"Don't flatter yourself" Sessho-maru sneered.

"Look…" Fawks sighed. "…I know you're attracted to me, I've got the body of a nympho and you can't help it…"

Sessho-maru glared at her.

"Don't you give me that look. I'm a demon hunter remember? I know a little something about demon instincts"

She blushed, "…besides…I'm kinda into you, too"

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Nani?! That human skin of yours is built to be irresistible isn't it?"

"…I wouldn't know…"

"Of course you wouldn't…anyway, I say we just fuck and get it over with…"

Sessho-maru hid his surprise behind a mask of indifference.

"How eloquently put"

"Whatever! I can just go on pleasuring myself! I was just trying to get beyond all this awkwardness stemming from sexual frustration!"

There was a long silence.

"I have no gag reflex, by the way…"

This time Sessho-maru was barely able to contain his shock. Fawks giggled.

"…I will consider it…"

Fawks blinked, "…Seriously?"

Sessho-maru replied to her question with a glare.

"Alright, alright! Just don't take too long, I might come to my senses" she shrugged standing up to stretched.

"Just so you know beforehand, I'm not a virgin but I only had sex with one guy so I'm still tight as hell" she smirked, folding her hands behind her head. Sessho-maru narrowed his eyes, she was baiting him now.

"Your companion has come to fetch you"

Fawks blinked again, there was a soft keening as Yoko slunk into the cave.

"Yoko!" Fawks smiled. He whimpered, shaking out his fur.

"Did you come all this way just to get little ol' me?"

He whimpered again, moving to lick her face, Fawks laughed, hugging him about the neck.

"I'd be careful around him the next few days" Sessho-maru remarked. Yoko growled at him.

"And why is that?"

"He's in heat, he obviously wants to mate with you"

Yoko snarled taking a fighting stance.

"Don't you get mad when you know it's true!" Fawks scolded. Yoko looked at her.

"I know you by now, Yoko. I know how you act when it's time to mate, the fact that you were trying to get me just means you're gettin' bolder" she shrugged. Yoko lowered his head.

"Yeah, yeah…we both know the only shame you feel is about being found out…" Fawks sighed jumping on his back.

"Later, My lord" She winked.

"You seriously said that to him?!" Kagome began.

"Yep" Fawks shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sango cried.

"Oi! What's the worst that can happen? He could agree and then we have rough Youkai sex. I don't see a downside to this…"

"You don't know what you're saying! I've seen human women torn apart by Youkai lusts" Sango said seriously.

"Plus what would you do if he got you pregnant?!" Kagome added.

"We both know Sessho-maru by now, he's not one to go overboard even during sex. And I'm not stupid, I know how to make a demon contraceptive" Fawks rolled her eyes. The other women eyed eachother.

"…Besides, I doubt he even took me seriously let alone would do me…he could have any woman he wants after all…"

"…Fawks-chan…"

Fawks blinked at her. "Oi! Don't give me that look! It's fine! I don't care if he sleeps with me or not"

They gave her a look.

"C'mon, you of all people know I'm perfectly fine with pleasuring myself!"

"…and that's what frightens us…" Sango sweatdropped.

"Oi!"


	6. His Decision

div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks, Sango and Kagome sat outside Kagome's hut watching Kirara and Yoko frolic and play./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""It's spring…"Fawks sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Yep…"Kagome replied./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Another mating season…" Fawks sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Yep…" Sango replied./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Boys are gone…" Kagome sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Yep…"Sango sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""So, Fawks-chan, did Sessho-maru call on you yet?" Kagome tried to sound nonchalant./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""No, not that it's any of your business" Fawks shrugged. "I didn't think he would anyway…It would be too embarrassing for him to accept offered sex"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""You never know, with mating season coming on, he might have a change of heart" Sango began./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Okay, since when did Sessho-maru have a heart?" Fawks raised an eyebrow. Kirara suddenly mewled in distress./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Goddammit! Yoko! You horny bastard!" Fawks screamed, Yoko jumped off the neko-manta./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What the fuck did I tell you about trying to rape Kirara!?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"He scampered off as she gained chase./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What the hell?! Don't you think you can run from me you little rapist!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Kagome and Sango sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Goddammit! Where the hell did you get to you little bastard?!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Is this what you seek?" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks jumped as Sessho-maru appeared before her, he held Yoko by the scruff of the neck as the tiny kitsune growled and fought./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…yeah…" she sighed taking the struggling kitsune from him. "what are you doing here anyway?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""I merely wanted to inform you first hand that I decided to accept your offer" he replied nonchalantly. Yoko hissed, trying to leap out of her arms at him./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks blushed, "…Really? 'cause…I wasn't really serious…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Does this mean you've 'come to your senses'?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…It's not that…I'm fine with it if you are…" she shrugged trying to sound nonchalant./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" "Mmm, I will come fetch on the next full moon" He called retreating from her./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Sure…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" /div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now let me get this straight…you're going to have sex with my brother?" Inu-yasha began./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Yeah, I just thought I'd let you know beforehand since he's your brother and all…" Fawks said absently./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What the hell?! Why the fuck would you do that?!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Cause I'm horny as hell and it seems better than just masturbating for the rest of my life. Oh and he wants it too" she shrugged./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""But, seriously, Sessho-maru?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Why not! He's sexy with a really big cock…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What? The sexy part or the big cock part?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Stop…just stop! I don't care what you do with him as long as you don't come back and tell me about it!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Ok…I just thought you'd like to know, since we're friends and he's your brother" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…That's particularly why I strongdon't/strong want to know"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""I'm just sayin', I wanted to know when you and Kagome first started having sex…"Fawks shrugged./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""SHE TOLD YOU?!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""She had to, I wouldn't leave her alone about it…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Yeah, I can see that…" Inu-yasha sweat dropped./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks grinned./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" /div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks was awoken in the middle of the night by the prickle of Sessho-maru's aura./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"'…guess it's the full moon already…'/span/emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" she yawned, getting up to change. She knew he would wait, his aura had betrayed his eagerness to mate./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"'Even the great lord Sessho-maru can't deny his baser instincts…'/span/emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" Fawks smiled to herself./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"He was waiting for her outside./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""A little late isn't it?" she planted her hands on her hips./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""I don't recall designating a time" Sessho-maru replied, his tone somewhat betraying his impatience. Why must she always be a smart mouthed bitch?/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks came to his side, deciding to forego their usual argument. She tried not to blush as his arm went around her waist./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"His hold tightened as they leapt effortlessly into the sky./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""So where are we going anyway?" she began./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Somewhere we can mate in peace" Sessho-maru replied. Fawks'cheeks darkened another shade. em'…I can't believe I'm really about to do this…'/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru noticed her apprehension./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Having second thoughts?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…as if you'd let me" she smirked./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"'Perhaps this bitch is capable of being trained'/span/emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" Sessho-maru thought with a smirk. /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"The two landed just outside a small abandoned temple in the middle of the woods. /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Here?" Fawks questioned./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Is there a problem?" he raised an eyebrow./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…no…" she sighed. em'…as if the 'great lord Sessho-maru' would ever even strongtry/strong to be romantic…'/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"The interior was dark, so dark she could barely see./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Sessho-maru?" Fawks questioned. A soft growl alerted her to his presence, it was then she realized why he had chosen such a place. It was mating season and he was losing himself to the power of the rut. He didn't want her to see./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Two arms like bands of iron wrapped around her thin waist, she jumped when she felt something poking into her lower back./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Fawks-chan…" he purred silkily into her ear. His long rough tongue ran up the side of her neck. Fawks gasped sharply. /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"One hand slid up, fondling her breast through the thin fabric of her yukata. Fawks tipped her head back, moaning a little. Sessho-maru's claws slipped into her obi, the tearing sound pulled Fawks back to reality./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Sessho-maru!" she snapped. His fangs dug into shoulder, warning her not to move, Fawks winced, tears pricking her eyes, Sessho-maru purred softly into her ear, gently lapping at the wound./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Do not resist me…" he growled. Fawks stilled, swallowing her tears as the gentle stroke of his tongue eased away her pain. Sessho-maru's mouth traced the delicate curve of her neck, pausing suck and nibble the sensitive flesh./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks moaned, biting her lip, as a hollow ache began in her core. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the ache. A sword calloused hand slid up her stomach to fondle her breasts./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru growled in annoyance when his hand came in contact with the cool, lacy fabric of her bra. With a flick of his claws, the indecent garment was split in half. That was the last straw./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"The next thing Sessho-maru knew, he was on the floor on his back. Fawks sat on his stomach, a murderous look in her eyes./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What did I tell you about that?!"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru snarled, Fawks growled back./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you tear up my clothes, and there is no way…I'm gonna lie back and do nothing…" she grinned unexpectedly, catching him off guard. /span/div 


	7. Night of Passion

Fawks shrugged the ruined yukata off her shoulders. Sessho-maru growled low in his throat, obviously liking what he was seeing.

His hands glided up over her hips, his thumbs tracing the tender undersides of her breasts. Fawks shuddered, sighing her content, a smirk caught his lips.

"I thought you were going to take charge of the situation, Fawks-chan"

"…Shut…up…" she sighed. Sessho-maru sat up, his tongue sweeping languidly over her right nipple.

Fawks cried out as he began to suck, her fingers threaded into his hair. He nipped her gently with his fangs, making her cry out and arch her back. His hand slipped into her underwear, teasing her already dripping slit.

"…uh…you bastard…you never play…fair!" she panted. Sessho-maru grinned, moving to her other breast. Fawks growled, this wasn't going the way she'd planned, she wanted to knock Sessho-maru off that pedestal he held himself so high upon. She wanted him to beg for it, to writhe in utter and complete pleasure.

_'…__Huh…maybe I am a sadist…'_

Fawks shoved him back to the floor, Sessho-maru gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you were enjoying it…"

"…Shut…up" she panted, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. Sessho-maru's lips parted in surprise, Fawks took this to her advantage, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, twining his tongue with hers. Fawks purred seductively, tugging on his lip with her teeth. Her mouth trailed down over his chin, sucking and nibbling at his throat, Sessho-maru growled, tilting his head back to give her full access.

Normally, the great lord Sessho-maru would never be so submissive with anyone, let alone a first time lover but he was curious to see how far the girl would go. Fawks tugged open his haori, tracing a wet path down the center of his chest with her tongue. She sucked and nibbled on each ridge of his hard abdominal muscles, he couldn't wait to have her sucking on more intimate parts of him.

Fawks tugged his hakamas down over his hips and had to pause. She had nearly forgotten how big he was.

_'__Thank god I don't have a gag reflex…'_

She gave the tip a tentative lick, deciding it was too late to back down, she ran her tongue down the slit. The sound of soft growling caught her attention but she needed him to be louder, without a second thought, she started ran her tongue over his balls.

Sessho-maru whimpered in pleasure, his claws gouging the wooden floor. Fawks sucked on the furry sack covering his family jewels.

"…Wench…"

Fawks sat up smiling mischievously, "I thought you enjoyed it"

Sessho-maru bared his fangs at her.

"Don't be mad, Sessh-kun. I'm not done with you yet"

Sessho-maru opened his mouth to chastise her on the in formal moniker, but his reprimand was distorted into a moan as his manhood was enveloped by her hot little mouth. Fawks suckled the tip before taking more of him into her mouth. Sessho-maru groaned as he was sucked deep into her throat.

His fingers tangled into her hair, he hadn't believed she would really go so far. None of his previous bed partners had ever done such a delightful thing to his manhood. Any regret he had felt towards their arrangement vanished in that instant. Fawks reached up to finger his balls, Sessho-maru could take no more.

He gave a snarl as he released deep within her throat. Fawks pulled back, licking her lips.

_'…__Hmm…I thought he'd taste bitter but it's actually not all that bad…'_

Sessho-maru panted, trying to catch his breath, never before had a female brought him so much pleasure. She was only one to actually force an orgasm out of him so quickly. He pulled her to him in a crushing kiss. His tongue parted her lips and he began to explore her mouth.

Fawks went limp in his arms, he was a good kisser, she had to admit, but she'd rather have that long tongue of his exploring another part of her. Suddenly, Sessho-maru vanished and Fawks fell to her hands and knees. She was about to scream bloody murder when a pair of clawed hands gripped her hips.

"You have brought me much pleasure, Fawks-chan" He purred into her ear. "In return, I shall show you heaven"

His words made her shudder and her core moisten. He added pressure to her shoulders, forcing her to bend over, grasping the silken underwear and sliding it down her legs.

"Mmm, you're so wet and ready for me…" he growled. Fawks moaned in anticipation, but instead of his manhood she felt something long hot and wet come in contact with her already dripping heat. Sessho-maru swiped his tongue over her, groaning at the flavor.

"Your nectar is so sweet, I've never tasted anything like it"

"…mmm…more…" Fawks gasped. Sessho-maru grinned outright, delving back to have another taste. Fawks moaned and shook beneath him as his tongue probed her most secret area. He flicked her clit, then moving to sample her heated core, he immediately grew hard when he realized how unbelievably tight she was.

Fawks tried to suppress a moan, her body was tingling all over. After years of 'self-service' she briefly wondered if she would ever be able to go back.

Fawks felt the coil build in the pit of her stomach, she was so close.

"…Sessh-kun…uh…I'm gonna…come…"

Sessho-maru pulled away and she whimpered, glancing back at him she was met with a pair of darkly crimson eyes. He ran his tongue along her spine, making her shudder and moan. He pressed the tip of his erection to her entrance, teasing her with it.

"…Cut it out…fuck me already…" She begged.

"Shh…don't rush it…" Sessho-maru growled. He slowly began to press into her tightness, Fawks shut her eyes, leaning her head to the floor she was hit with the sudden pain of being stretched. Sessho-maru clenched his teeth, he eased into her slowly, her hot, wet walls quivered around him, squeezing him to the point that it was almost painful.

Fawks took a breath, when she felt his hips resting against her backside.

"Are you alright?"he breathed.

"…yeah…I'm great…" Fawks muttered, "Just…go slow…"

Sessho-maru pulled part of the way out, moving against her in shallow thrusts. Her pain slowly began to ebb, replaced by a steadily growing pleasure.

"…Mmm…Sessh-kun…do it harder…faster dammit…!" she panted. Sessho-maru smirked speeding up so his hips smacked her ass with each thrust.

"…uh…yes! Oh god…!" Fawks moaned. Sessho-maru sighed, planting wet kisses against her neck.

"…

Her sweet voice crying out in complete ecstasy was music to his ears. It drove him over the edge, he was ready to come again.

Sessho-maru angled his hips, stroking her clit with each thrust.

"…Ah! Sessh-kun…I'm so…close…"

"…Come for me…my Fawks-chan"

The tension finally snapped and Fawks went spiraling into a world of pleasure. Her walls convulsed around him, tightening until it was nearly unbearable. Sessho-maru bared his fangs, snarling like a beast, his seed spilling into her pliant flesh.


	8. Complication

"Fawks-chan!" Kagome's voice was like a dagger to the brain. She groaned pulling the blanket back up over her head. The door to her bedroom, slid open.

"There you are! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Kagome began.

"Go…away…"

"Huh? Are you sick or something?" Sango asked, kneeling at her side.

"No…I'm sore and exhausted as hell!" Fawks growled.

"…That's right, you were with Sessho-maru last night" Sango blushed.

"When did you get back?" Kagome began.

"…About an hour ago…oh and did I mention I'm fucking exhausted!" Fawks roared.

"…So…How was it…?" Sango continued a slight blush on her cheeks. Fawks lifted her head from the pillow giving her friends a suspicious glance.

"…Were you two waiting up to ambush me with questions about my little 'excursion'?"

The two glanced off in opposite directions, Fawks sighed.

"…It was the best sex of my life…"

"Really?!"

"He was that good?!"

"…Yes dammit! Damn him and that long tongue of his!" Fawks grumbled.

"Oh my…" Sango blushed.

"…So it's genetic…" Kagome whispered absently.

"Wait, what?" Fawks began, lifting her head.

"N…nothing! Nothing at all!" She blushed.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango flushed.

"Well they are dog demons…"Fawks shrugged. "…I wonder if that means they like peanut butter…"

Both girls gave perverted grins.

"…I don't even want to know what the two of you are thinking" Sango sighed. Fawks groaned, falling back to her bed.

"Fawks-chan?" Kagome began.

"Are you alright?"Sango asked.

"…yeah…I just felt…real dizzy all of a sudden…" she sighed.

"Oh my god…Could you be pregnant?!" Kagome gasped.

"Of course not! I took a demon contraceptive before and after! That's enough mystical medication to immaculate a herd of horse Youkai!" Fawks groaned. Sango felt her forehead.

"You're burning up…"

"Did you catch some kind of demon STD?" Kagome continued.

"There's no such thing!" Fawks and Sango said in unison. Fawks groaned again, covering her head with a blanket.

"Perhaps you should rest for the day, you're probably just exhausted…" Sango advised.

"Yeah, your body isn't familiar with such…strenuous activity…" Kagome blushed.

"…Will do…" Fawks mumbled.

"I'm worried about her…" Sango muttered as soon as the two were out of earshot. "What if Sessho-maru's rough treatment damaged her in some way?"

"Come on now…Fawks-chan's a lot tougher then that…"

"Also, Sessho-maru is able to store and release venom from his claws. It could be that his own body generates the venom…"

"Sango?"

"…We both know Fawks gets carried away easily. If she were to ingest some of his blood in the heat of the moment…not to mention his seed…" Sango blushed.

"So your saying…Sessho-maru's poison sperm could be rotting out Fawks' Uterus?!" Kagome began in alarm.

"It is a possibility…"

"…Well…it's not like she was using it anyway…" Kagome sighed in defeat.

Sessho-maru rested high in the branches of a magnolia tree. His eyes were shut, his face a visage of calm and for once in his long life, he was calm. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so at peace. It left him mildly curious about the cause. A cool summer breeze blew into the tree, surrounding Sessho-maru in a sweet Magnolia scent. It was then he was reminded of Fawks and a whole new feeling flooded his being, one he was unfamiliar with.

It was akin to lust, but it reached deeper into his being, clawing at his insides with a ferocity only hunger had given him.

"Well, well…Sessho-maru. You haven't sought repose in my boughs since you were a pup…" Bokuseno's deep woodsy voice chuckled. "And judging on that sweet scent still clinging to you, I can say that it is the fault of a woman is it not? Tell me, was the reward as pleasing as the conquest"

"…She was human…" was all he said.

"Eh? Are you certain? That's not the scent I'm picking up…"

Sessho-maru's eyes shot open, "What do you mean?"

Fawks tossed and turned, kicking the covers off her sweat soaked body.

"…So hot…gonnna melt…" she gasped. Her eyes shot open glowing a sinister red.

The noise attracted all the village's attention as Fawks' hut went up in flames.

"Fawks-chan!" Kagome cried.

"I'll get her!" Inu-yasha ran towards the blaze. The hut exploded and something took shape rising above the ashes.

It was a being enveloped in fire, twin green flames danced in place of it's eyes.

"…Fawks?" Inu-yasha asked. The creature's form began to shift, taking on that of a fire bird shooting across the sky leaving a fiery trail in it's wake.

A thick silence fell over the group of friends.

"W…was that…" Kagome didn't have the strength to finish the sentence.

"There's only one way to find out" Inu-yasha said, bending so she could climb on his back.

Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara and the group took off after the bird.


	9. Taming the Flames

"Where did she go?" Kagome called.

"Not far…I can still smell the burning scent…" Inu-yasha began. The group narrowly dodged the fireball that came whizzing towards them. The flame creature roared at them preparing to attack a second time. Inu-yasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!"

The force of the wind pushed it back, forcing it to the ground.

"Careful Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried.

"Yeah I know!" He growled as the group followed the creature's descent. They landed on a barren plain overlooking a cliff. The flame monster snarled at them.

"Everyone, stay behind me!" Inu-yasha advised.

"Fawks-chan! If that's you please wake up!" Kagome cried. The monster roar, flames shooting out at them. Inu-yasha blocked with the Tetsusaiga.

"Fawks-chan! Snap out of it! We're not your enemies!" He yelled. Fawks roared again, preparing to attack.

"As tactful as ever, little brother…"

Inu-yasha snarled, turning to glare at Sessho-maru as he invaded the scene. He paused gazing idly at the being of fire.

"Beautiful…" he purred.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! What did you do to her, Sessho-maru?!" Inu-yasha demanded. Sessho-maru said nothing, approaching the creature audaciously.

"What's he doing? In the state she's in now, Fawks-chan could roast him alive…" Miroku whispered.

"That is where you are wrong, monk" Sessho-maru said nonchalantly. "For I am the only one she will obey"

The creature gave a warning growl, holding her ground.

"Undo your transformation" he stated simply. Fawks snarled baring her fangs.

"I am your alpha, you will obey me" Sessho-maru said, his tone deadly. Fawks froze in place, the flames vanished as if sucked away by some invisible force leaving her naked and barely standing. Sessho-maru caught her as she fell, cradling her against his fur.

"Is she…?" Kagome began as the group advanced.

"She is alright now" Sessho-maru replied retrieving a firerat robe from inside his armor and proceeding to drape it around Fawks' nude form.

"What did you do to her, Sessho-maru?" Inu-yasha commanded. "She spends one night with you and she comes back all crazy!"

"You flatter me" Sessho-maru smirked, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms.

"You know what we mean!" Kagome spoke up.

"I have merely brought out her true nature is all…"

"…You can't mean…" Sango gasped.

"Fawks-chan is a demon"

A shocked silence fell over the group.

"Whaddya mean 'demon'? She wasn't a demon before" Inu-yasha began.

"I'm sure the demon slayer can explain it to you" Sessho-maru replied.

"Sango?"

"…it is said that there are some demons who only realize their power after mating. They can go through their entire lives as no more then human. I've heard of newlyweds being killed on their wedding night by their recently turned demon spouses" Sango explained. The group stood in shocked silence, Sessho-maru turned his back to them, beginning to leave.

"Where the hell are you taking her?!" Inu-yasha barked.

"Back to the castle, she is under my protection now"

"Like hell she is!" Inu-yasha snarled drawing Tetsusaiga, "There is no way in hell I'm letting you take Fawks-chan!"

"And what will you do the next time she goes on a rampage?" Sessho-maru shot back. Inu-yasha faltered.

"I grow tired of pointing out the stupidity in your reasoning, little brother. For the time being, it is not safe to expose Fawks-chan to the mortal public. I am the only one who can tame her"

Inu-yasha snorted, knowing his brother was right.

"…Then…Please, take good care of her!" Kagome began stepping forward. Tears began to well within her eyes. "She's my best friend…more like a sister, really. I just want her to be happy…"

Sessho-maru nodded, "Very well, Miko"

With that, he leapt into the sky, disappearing towards the west.


	10. Rude Awakening

At the first signs of wakefulness, pain tore through, Fawks' skull. She groaned, her eyes opening slowly. Light flooded her vision and she was blinded, it took her eyes several moments to adjust. Groaning, Fawks sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my!"

Fawks blinked trying to clear her vision. Beside her sat a middle aged woman with grey hair and pale blue eyes.

"Are you alright now, my lady?" she asked.

"…Where…am I…Who are you…ugh…what happened?" Fawks blinked.

"You are in Lord Sessho-maru's castle, I am Yukine and as for what happened to you…well, you'll have to ask his lordship himself"

"…Sessho-maru…?" Fawks mumbled.

"That's right, brought you here unconscious and…"

"…Where…the hell are my clothes?" Fawks asked.

"…well…you weren't wearing any so, I took the liberty of lending you a sleeping yukata…" Yukine cleared her throat.

"She's awake?"

Yukine turned, Fawks looked up as the stoic demon lord entered the room.

"Yes my lord" Yukine bowed, "But she is still disoriented…"

"…Leave us" He replied. Yukine bowed again, closing the door behind her. Sessho-maru took a seat at Fawks' side.

"How do you feel?"

"…Like hammered shit…" she groaned grinding the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to block out some of the light. Sessho-maru pulled her hands away, tilting her face up so he could see her. She winced, shutting her eyes.

"No, you must open them, let your sight adjust"

Fawks blinked, fighting against the pain. The brightness began to fade and she was able to make out Sessho-maru's face, mere inches from hers. A rosy blush covered her cheeks and she looked away.

"…What…happened to me…I feel like all my nerves are on fire…"

"You are a fire demon" Sessho-maru stated matter-of-factly. Fawks looked up at him.

"…What?"

"A fire demon, that is your true form" he repeated.

"…No…that can't be true…My dad may act like a monster but both my parents are human!"

"Your demon blood has remained dormant for centuries. Haven't you wondered why you have such an affinity towards fighting…?"

"…I've…had a rough life…" she countered.

"Why you heal so fast and are never ill?"

"…I…have a…good immune system…"

"Why you can slay demon's single handedly?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow. Fawks searched her brain for a reasonable answer. Sessho-maru sighed, rising from his seat to retrieve something from across the room. Coming back to her side, he handed her a mirror. Taking it from him with shaky hands, she gazed into it feverishly. The face that gazed back was not what she expected.

The woman in the mirror was drop-dead gorgeous, her skin a pleasing caramel, eyes an even more enchanting green. Her pouty lips were full and red, inviting all to have a taste. Her blood colored hair now had fiery highlights.

It was as if someone had taken all of Fawks best features and perfected them to the nth degree. Each of her ears had a delicate point and a red flame was imprinted onto her forehead. Fawks dropped the mirror to her lap, hugging herself.

"…How did this…happen?"

Sessho-maru stretched back his shoulders uncomfortably. Noting the shift in his, scent she looked at him, realization dawned in her eyes.

"…Last night…when we…"

"Yes" Sessho-maru nodded.

"…Oh my god…" she blushed. "…I…have to get back…"

"Out of the question" Sessho-maru replied.

"And why the hell can't I?" Fawks began, her temper igniting again.

"You do not know how to control your power. Until you are able to do so, you are a hazard to every living creature, especially your precious human companions"

Fawks was silent for a moment.

"…How do I control it…?"

Sessho-maru gave a sardonic smile, "Through training"


	11. Hot Blodded

"Hey did you hear? Lord Sessho-maru's brought home another stray"

"Really?"

"…yes but this one is a little bit…older if you catch my drift…"

Itnasha looked up from where he was lounging in a sakura tree.

"A lover of his?"

"Could be, she is very beautiful. A fire demon if I'm not mistaken…"

A grin crossed his face and he swung down from the tree, frightening the two maids. They fell to their knees in a bow.

"Is there something you need, Itnasha-sama?"

"Not at the moment but you should watch what you say, if your master were to catch wind of such gossip it could be detrimental to your health" he said with a smirk.

The maid blushed, bowing her head.

"…this girl Sessho-maru brought back with him…is she truly that good looking?"

Fawks woke with a start, bolting up straight in bed. Glancing around desperately, she suddenly remembered where she was.

_'…__damn…so it wasn't a dream…'_

"My lady" Yukine called from the other side of the screen. "Are you alright in there?"

"…yeah…I'm fine…" she called.

"…I only ask because…I thought I smelled something burning…"

Fawks glanced down at the bedding to find it was singed and still smoking.

"…Umm…It's nothing!" she called, throwing the blanket down over the roasted futon. Yukine came in with a fresh kimono, she sniffed again.

"…did someone have an accident?"

"What can I say, I'm hot blooded…" Fawks smiled sheepishly.

"Can't be helped…I'll escort you to the baths"

"So Sessho-maru why haven't you introduced us yet?"

Sessho-maru glanced up at the tall male leaning against the door. He was the mirror image of Sessho-maru with midnight black hair, blue eyes and sun darkened skin. Jagged purple stripes ran along each cheekbone, accenting his devilish smile.

He wore a sleeveless kimono under his armor showing off his strong arms.

"I assure you, Itnasha, I have no idea what you mean…"

"Right, I heard your maids gossiping about that sexy little vixen you brought back with you. But I have yet to meet her, I thought we shared everything with me Sho-kun" he grinned.

"She isn't that type of woman. I suggest you stay away from her" he said going back to the scroll he was looking over.

"Touchy, is she really that good?"

Sessho-maru shot him a glare.

"Um…Sessho-maru…? Yukine said you wanted to see me?" Fawks began, stepping cautiously into the room.

"Oh my…" Itnasha began. "You're even more beautiful then I imagined"

He was at her side in an instant.

"Uh…and…you are…?"

"Please forgive me, I am Lord Itnasha, cousin to that half-wit over there" He said taking her hand. Sessho-maru glared and Fawks sweatdropped.

"Enough about me, I would like to know more about you…" he went on, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"…take it off or I break it off…" she ground out.

"Come now, don't be so cruel…I'm ten times better then Sessho-maru…" he whispered, his hand drifting lower. Fawks grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back.

Itnasha groaned as she forced him to his knees. Fawks growled, her eyes turning red.

"Fawks-chan!" Sessho-maru bellowed, she glanced at him. "Let him go"

Her eyes cleared and she released her hold. Itnasha growled rubbing the burn on his wrist.

"…Sorry…"Fawks grumbled, flouncing from the room. "…Come get me when you're done with him"

"What the hell…?" Itnasha panted licking at the wound.

"I warned you, did I not?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"She's dangerous, Sho-kun, what are you doing with a girl like her?" Itnasha asked seriously.

"…Because I made her this way…"

Fawks stood out in the hallway, gazing down into her palm as it sizzled away the remnants of Itnasha's skin caught in her claws.

_'…__what am I becoming?'_


	12. Training

"The key to mastering your power is concentration. You must be aware of yourself at all times" Sessho-maru said seriously.

Fawks blinked, "…Okay…"

"Hold out your hands"

"Why?"

"Must you question every order I give?"Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Fawks raised her own eyebrow. Sessho-maru glared, Fawks sighed cupping her hands.

"Close your eyes. Picture the fire in your mind's eye and then make it real"

"…But…that could burn down the castle…" Fawk began.

"You must command the fire. Use your hands as the barrier, it will obey you"

Fawks gave him one last suspicious glance before shutting her eyes. Her palms began to warm and a tiny flame grew until a miniature blaze trapped within the cage of her fingers. Fawks opened one eye, then the other.

"…wow…"

Sessho-maru nodded, she glanced up at him.

"…Could I…could I hurt you with this…?"

Sessho-maru was silent, lifting his hand, he held it over the flames in her grasp. They licked at his skin, not even singing him.

"Your attacks can never harm me. I am your alpha, your perfect mate, your fires can't harm me, and my venom cannot harm you" he whispered, leaning over her.

Fawks blushed shrinking back, a flame shot out catching his sleeve and lighting it afire.

"Ah! I'm sorry…!" she began.

"You need to hone your attentiveness, you are easily distracted" Sessho-maru sighed, patting out the fire.

_'…__Only when it comes to you…'_ Fawks thought sourly. She closed her hands and the flames smothered.

Fawks leaned against the wall of the training hall, watching the soldiers train. She gave a jealous sigh.

"Something wrong, princess?"

Fawks frowned, as Itnasha took a place at her side.

"Don't you have anything better to do then annoy people?" she growled out.

"Heh, I deserve that, I guess. I apologize for before"

Fawks shot him a suspicious glare, "Apology accepted…"

"…Sessho-maru told me what happened…"

"What?!" Fawks flushed.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. I'm surprised you didn't roast him to death"

"…Apparently I can't…" she huffed. "It seems I'm tied to him now"

"..there is a way out of that, y'know"

Fawks blinked up at him, Itnasha watched her from the corner of his eye.

"You merely need to find a stronger male to recognize as your mate"

Fawks glared at him, "…are you…hitting on me again?"

Itnasha laughed out loud, "No I swear…!"

She blushed slumping back against the wall.

"But…I don't like anyone else…"

Itnasha gazed at her thoughtfully, "You like Sessho-maru?"

"Not like that!" She blushed. "We're friends, that's all"

"…Friends…with…benefits?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oi! That was one time!" Fawks blushed heatedly.

Itnasha laughed out loud. "I can see why Sho-kun likes you so much, you're really cute"

"Oi!"

The two continued to watch in silence.

"Sessho-maru told me you used to be a warrior…"

Fawks shifted uncomfortably, "I still am, I'm just taking a break for a while"

"There's no need to put up a front. You're angry you can't spar with the rest of them, it's written all over your face"

"Well forgive me for being so transparent…" she huffed. Itnasha eyed her for a moment.

"Hey, why don't you spar with me?"

"I can't do that"

"Why? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" he smirked.

"If I get too riled up, I could kill you…" she sighed. "The only one who even stands a chance against me is Sessho-maru"

"Are you saying I'm weaker then Sessho-maru?" Itnasha raised an eyebrow.

"…oh what does it matter…?" Fawks sighed, leaving the hall. Itnasha watched her go, a curious expression on his face.


	13. Alpha

div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…I had a chat with your little spit fire" Itnasha began./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru did his best to ignore him./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""No wonder she's a fire demon. She has such a fierce personality, I'm sure she's just as passionate in bed…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""I have heard enough of your mindless prattle. If you do not have anything substantial to say then I suggest you leave me to my work…" Sessho-maru sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Hmm, you really seem to care for Fawks-ohime-sama" Itnasha smirked./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""She is an ally I have wronged. It is my obligation to help her in any way she may need" Sessho-maru responded tonelessly./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Really? Then you won't mind if I take her and make her my own?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru shot him a death glare./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Touchy for someone who doesn't care for her as a woman" Itnasha chuckled, "I'm in need of a mate and my territory needs a lady. Fawks-ohime-sama seems like a choice candidate"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""You are forgetting one crucial detail, I am the only one who can tame her"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Oh really?" Itnasha grinned outright./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, "Are you challenging my status as alpha once again?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Yeah but this time is different. This time it's for Fawks-chan" Itnasha cracked his knuckles. Sessho-maru grinned./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" /div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks sneezed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Are you alright, Fawks-sama?" Yukine asked as she laid out her kimono./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Yeah…but, I think somebody's talking about me…" she sniffled./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""I wouldn't be surprised. Pretty thing like you…if they weren't so afraid of Lord Sessho-maru, plenty a gentleman would be busting down your door" /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Nothing's going on between us!" Fawks blushed heatedly./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""I never said there was, my lady" Yukine gave a knowing smile. As the two ventured out into the hallway, several servants ran passed them./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What's going on?" Fawks asked./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""It's the two lords, they're fighting again!" a man shouted as he passed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Oh dear…"Yukine sighed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…Should we stop them?" Fawks began./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""No no, this happens every few decades. Itnasha challenges Sessho-maru for head of the clan. It usually ends with Itnasha's sound defeat. Would you, by chance, like to watch?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Sure why not" Fawks sweatdropped. The two arrived in the training hall to find Sessho-maru and Itnasha facing each other. Itnasha wore a cocky grin, reaching up to remove his armor, he heavy metal clattered to the floor. He was strongly built and well muscled making the maids swoon./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""You ready, cousin?" he took a fighting stance. Sessho-maru shrugged out of his haori, tossing it aside. Fawks blushed heatedly, Sessho-maru had the body of a god, he was all hard muscle, with two dark red strips embracing his hips. His very being emanated power, Fawks bit her lip as she felt herself grow wet. Sessho-maru's nose twitched and he glanced off in her direction./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Now, now Sessho-maru, you're not supposed to take your eyes off your opponent" Itnasha vanished in a dark blur. Sessho-maru held up his hand and Itnasha's fist materialized in it, growling the dark inu, brought up his knee content to ram it into Sessho-maru's ribs./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sessho-maru wrapped his arm around Itnasha's leg before it could make contact, he then slammed the other male into the floor with such force, the wood began to crack. Itnasha coughed, blood issuing from his mouth./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Do you yield?" Sessho-maru questioned./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…I'm not unconscious yet, am I?" Itnasha smirked. Sessho-maru sighed, raising his fist, he then proceeded to pummel the living crap out of his cousin./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""You think Itnasha-sama would learn…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…or at least feign unconsciousness…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Damn I lost that bet…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks was oblivious to the others in the room, her eyes were trained on Sessho-maru. Everything about him within the few short moments of the fight, his calm demeanor, his beautifully pale skin now covered in blood, had inexplicably turned her on. It was all she could do not to reach down and touch herself./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"After the other male inu was successfully incapacitated, Sessho-maru rose to his feet, the servants straightened up. /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""See to him" he said coolly, striding to the outside corridor. /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Will he be alright?" Fawks asked Yukine./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Oh he'll be fine, he just needs to sleep it off" Yukine shrugged./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Fawk-chan" Sessho-maru's voice rang out, crisp and clear. She blinked up at him./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Follow me"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" /div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks found Sessho-maru drawing water from the well, he dunked his hands in the bucket, washing away the blood./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…You called for me?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Do you know why, Itnasha chose to fight me?" he asked without turning around./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…He…wanted control of your clan…" Fawks replied. Sessho-maru shook his head, "not this time"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"He then turned, fixing her with his intense amber gaze./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…he wanted command over you…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Me?" she blushed./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""You seem quite unaware of your beauty"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks' shock morphed into a glare, "He wanted me…because I'm beautiful…?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Of this, I am uncertain, though he did pose inquires to your sexual prowess"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""What!? You didn't tell him anything did you?!" Fawks shrieked./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Of course not" Sessho-maru replied annoyed. /span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Good…" Fawks sighed in relief. Sessho-maru stared at her thoughtfully, approaching her with measured steps. Fawks blushed, backing up until she hit the side of the building, Sessho-maru pinned her, placing his hand by her head./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"'…don't look directly into his abs…don't look directly into his abs! Shit…don't look at his crotch either!'/span/em/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"His other hand reached up, playing with her hair./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""All this time, I thought it was the battle that aroused you could it be that it was I you lusted after?"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fawks looked away, her cheeks dark red, "…of course not…don't be stupid…"/span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"He smirked, leaning into her neck./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""…I would need no coaxing to rut you again…" he growled in her ear./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Knock it off!" Fawks yelled, shoving at his chest. Her hands glowed like hot embers, but Sessho-maru remained unaffected./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Hmm, Your body is more honest then your words" he smirked./span/div  
div style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;""Shut up godammit!" she yelled, stomping away./span/div 


	14. Heat

Fawks woke the next morning feeling strange. She was hot and tingling all over, it reminded her of how she felt when she had woken up a demon.

"Oh Dear…I didn't think it would arrive so soon…" Yukine sighed as she helped Fawks into a fresh kimono.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your heat, my lady. It is your first, is it not?"

"Nani!?" Fawks blushed.

"I suggest you not leave this room for today. Your scent is extremely alluring, I am unsure if the other males in the castle will be able to stop themselves…" Yukine chuckled.

"But! I was going to see how Itnasha was doing!"

"He's fine, I glimpsed him flirting with a chambermaid on my way here…" Yukine rolled her eyes.

"…Is that so…" Fawks growled. Yukine looked at her thoughtfully.

"…You know…there is a way to reduce the potency of your scent…"

"Eh?"

"If you mated, your scent wouldn't be so strong…I'm sure Lord Sessho-maru would be willing to unburden you…"

"Oi!" Fawks shouted, her cheeks reddening.

"He is a logical choice seeing as you got so aroused when you were watching him fight"

"…What are you…?! I didn't… How did you know…?!" Fawks babbled.

"I'm surprised everyone didn't smell it. Lord Sessho-maru did…"

"Why is everyone around here trying to get me to sleep with Sessho-maru?! Isn't once enough?!"

"…Was it enough for you?"Yukine raised an eyebrow. Fawks' blush darkened.

"I didn't think so" she grinned.

"Yukine!" Fawks squealed. The woman chuckled softly.

"Fawks-sama is in heat"

Sessho-maru glanced at Yukine as she entered the training hall, she handed him a towel.

"Is she safe?" He sighed wiping away his sweat.

"Yes, she is restricted to her room for the time being…" she continued helping him into a haori.

"Then why do you tell me this?"

"I tell you this because I'd like to know what you plan to do about it" Yukine raised an eyebrow. "Clearly you brought her here for a reason…"

"I owe her a large debt…"

"…Is that all?"

"Yukine…" he voice took a warning tone.

"We all see the way you look at her. Why do you think Itnasha challenged you for her? He wanted to test your loyalty, you know full well that when Fawks-sama's training is complete, she'll be free to mate whomever she pleases!"

Sessho-maru flinched. Yukine sighed in exasperation.

"Things would be a lot simpler if you two would stop denying that you don't care for one another…"

"Even if I did care for her as a woman, nothing could ever come of it. I am promised to someone else, you know that, Yukine" Sessho-maru sighed.

"That is merely a technicality and you know it" Yukine went on.

"That is all I will say on the matter" he replied leaving the room.

"No wonder you two are so drawn to each other, you both are so stubborn…" she sighed.


	15. Detrimental Desires

Fawks gasped, tossing her head back in the pillow. Sessho-maru's long tongue slide languidly over her right breast, giving her nipple a rough nip before soothing the offended area with his amazing tongue.

His fingers were hard at work between her legs, making her good a wet for him.

"…Ah…Sessh-kun…I'm…gonna come again…" she whimpered helplessly. Sessho-maru withdrew his hand, her juices dripping from his fingers.

"What a needy body you have, Fawks-chan, all I have done is touch you and you are already this wet" he growled, licking his messy fingers.

"…Shut up and Fuck me, you asshole…" she breathed. Sessho-maru grinned, his fangs flashing, he lifted her legs over his hips and she moaned….

Fawks winced as the sunlight filtered in through the branches of the magnolia tree. She sat up quickly making the boughs shake and the petals fall.

"…not again…" she groaned, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Fawks-sama?!"Yukine's voice resounded. "Where have you gotten to now, you silly girl?! Lord Sessho-maru has summoned you"

"…not in the mood to see him right now…" Fawks whispered, ducking down in the tree.

"If you wish to hide from me, you must do a better job at hiding your arousal…"

Fawks jumped back as Sessho-maru appeared on the branch beside her.

"What the hell?!"

"When I summon you, I expect for you to be prompt" he gave her an annoyed glare.

"And just what the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on people?!" she barked.

"I am not at fault if your perception skills are lacking. This is exactly why you must train" Sessho-maru replied simply.

"People skills! Get some!" she shouted. Yukine and Itnasha gazed up into the tree while the two continued to bicker.

"Oh my…" Yukine sighed.

"Like an old married couple" Itnasha laughed. "They keep denying their feelings for each other and yet, I've never seen Sho-kun argue with anyone without killing them"

"What about you Itnasha-sama, you are very much alive" Yukine pointed out.

"Yeah, no thanks to that violent bastard. Even as kids he would beat the crap outta me to just to get his point across"

"…somehow I'm not surprised…" Yukine sighed again.

Fawks flew across the training hall, landing on her back. She groaned sitting up, gabbing her head.

"…Ow…"

"Again" Sessho-maru called.

"…What the hell? I ignore your summons so as punishment you knock me around?!" Fawks yelled.

"You must learn to keep calm and in control even in the most dire situations, again" he said simply.

"…and if I say go fuck yourself?" she raised an eyebrow.

"…Then I shall come for you" he eyes flashed dangerously.

"…dammit…" Fawks growled, getting to her feet. She charged her again, only to have him slam her to the floor, pinning her arms over her head. Their eyes met, and she quickly looked away.

"I'm calm, okay? You can get off me now" Fawks blushed. He paused, leaning down touching his nose to her neck. Fawks stiffened, his warm breath caressed her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Fawks bit her lip, her body caught between embarrassment and desire. His long hot tongue, traced the delicate curve of her neck, making her shudder.

As suddenly as it had started the moment was over. He pulled off of her and was suddenly across the room.

"Sessho-maru?" Fawks began.

"…Forgive me…you did well…" he murmured. He exited the training hall without another word. Fawks watched him go, a confused look on her face. Sessho-maru paused just outside the door to his chambers, his hands trembling.

He clenched them into fists.

_'…__why does this creature affect me so?'_


	16. Sweet Surrenders

"Where's Sessho-maru gone anyway…" Fawks sighed.

"That's a very difficult question, no one knows where his lordship goes but he's often away for days at a time" Yukine replied as she sewed up the stitches in Itnasha's haori.

"…He probably went to see Sachiko-san…" Itnasha yawned. Yukine shot him a glare.

"Who's she?" Fawks asked.

"…Sessho-maru's fiancée, they've been engaged since they were pups…" he shrugged. Fawks' heart gave a jealous squeeze.

"Whenever he's upset, he usually goes to see her. They talk, fool around a bit…" Itnasha went on. Yukine pricked him with her needle.

"Oi! What was that for?!" he barked.

"…Are you alright, Fawks-sama?" Yukine began.

"…Yeah…I'm fine…" Fawks smiled.

"…Um…Fawks-ohime-sama…" Itnasha began. Fawks looked down, she was burning a hole in the tatami mats.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she cried, jumping up. Her hands began to glow red.

"…s'cuse me!" she blushed dashing out the open shoji screen.

"Now look what you've done!" Yukine scolded, whacking Itnasha over the head.

"Ow! Is that any way to treat a Lord?" He growled rubbing the swore spot.

"Honestly…" Yukine shook her head.

Fawks ran out into the garden, dunking her hands into the koi pond. The water sizzled, loudly, Fawks pulled her hands out as the heat dissipated.

"…dammit…what the hell am I, Pinocchio?" she grumbled. Growling, she leapt up into her favorite Magnolia tree. She gave a happy sigh as the lightly sweet scent enveloped her, calming her nerves and cooling her angry blood.

_'__Why'd I get so jealous anyway? It's not like we're together or anything!'_

Fawks sighed again, closing her eyes

_'…__I should've known as much…no matter how much I like to pretend…Sessho-maru isn't mine alone…'_

"I've never seen you like this"

Sessho-maru glanced at the female Inu draped in fur.

"…Mother…"

"Your heart is restless, my son. Don't tell me a woman is involved?" she gave a cruel smirk.

"…It's none of your business" Sessho-maru retorted.

"Hmmm…Perhaps you're right, but I do have the right to know who the future mother of my grandchildren is" she shrugged, turning away.

"You already know Sachiko" he sighed.

"Don't fool yourself, Sessho-maru. Your father arranged that marriage, not me and not you for that matter" she scoffed. "The only one limiting you is you, yourself"

Sessho-maru said nothing as she left the room closing the screen behind her.

Fawks blinked as the branches of the Magnolia tree rustled. It was already dark, but she could make out two amber eyes like flames flickering over her face.

"…You're back…" she smiled drowsily.

"Why do you insist on falling asleep here?" Sessho-maru asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

"Dunno…the scent calms me…" she shrugged. "…so where'd you go?"

"…My mother's palace…" he sighed sitting back against a branch.

"…Oh…"

Fawks' relieved sigh didn't go unnoticed.

"You said the scent of the flowers calms you…were you agitated?" Sessho-maru asked.

"…Yeah…but it was for a stupid reason…" Fawks grumbled shutting her eyes.

"Somehow I sense my cousin is to blame" he growled lightly.

"You'd be right about that…" Fawks ducked her head. "So why'd you go there?"

"…I needed to think…" Sessho-maru replied.

"About what?"she asked.

"Of all things, I believe my thoughts should remain my own" He shot her an annoyed glare. Fawks pouted, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"…Itnasha told me…about your fiancée…"

"Hn, so that's what upset you…"

"…Does it…trouble you to have me here?" she went on. Sessho-maru gave her a confused look.

"If it does then I'll leave. Hell, I'll marry Itnasha so you can be close by in case I lose it…"

"Is that truly your wish?"

There was something about the way he said it that made her look up. Their eyes met and Fawks felt her cheeks get hot. She had to look away before her feelings got the best of her.

"…I'm a burden to you and we both know it…" she sighed.

"…Why do you look away when I speak to you?" he questioned.

"Stop changing the subject!" she shouted her skin heating up. Sessho-maru was by her side, his hands on either side of her face.

"Calm down…Control it!" he said firmly. Fawks closed her eyes trying to calm the fires coursing through her blood.

"Why do you care so much?!" she cried tears running down her face. "You have a fiancée, and I'm sure she's not so happy about you keeping me…"

_'…__dammit you big baby…stop crying already…'_ Fawks screamed in her head. Sessho-maru's lips brushed against her cheek, catching her tears.

"What I do and who I keep is my business and no one else's. I keep you with me because it is my desire to do so" he said gazing into her eyes. Fawks looked away.

"…Don't at me like that…"

"Why?"

"…Because…It makes me want to kiss you…" she blushed. There was a moment's hesitation before she felt those petal soft lips against her own. Fawks shut her eyes, parting her lips to the gentle stroke of his tongue.

Sessho-maru gave a soft groan as he trailed his lips, over her cheek and down her chin. Fawks gasped as he began to nibble and suck along her neck.

"…Sessh-kun…" she moaned, tilting her head back. His eyes flashed red, every cell in his body was wide awake and begging for her.

"…Come to bed with me…" he growled against her throat. Fawks' rational mind screamed at her to refuse, but her newer, baser Youkai instincts were begging for more intimate attention from her mate.

"…yes…" she purred in a voice that wasn't completely her own. The two leapt from the tree racing back to the castle.


	17. Between the Sheets

Their lips met once again inside his bed chamber, Fawks shoved him roughly against the door. There was a loud shredding sound as she tore open his haori.

"…Sorry…" Fawks blushed with sudden nervousness. Sessho-maru smirked, his claws tearing through her own kimono.

"…Vixen…"He snarled. The next thing she knew she was on her back, a very horny dog demon ravishing her neck with rough kisses and gentle bites.

Fawks moaned, running her fingers through his thick mane. His hands ran over her hips and down her thighs, claws leaving little trails of blood in their wake.

Fawks hissed through her teeth, finding pleasure in the stinging pain. Sessho-maru's talented mouth and sharp fangs traced down her neck, nibbling her collarbone. He caught a nipple between his teeth, lapping and rolling it with his tongue. Fawks' hands found his strong shoulders, she gripped them so tightly, her own claws began to break the muscled pale flesh.

Sessho-maru's mouth continued on a slow determined path down, pausing only to swirl his tongue into her navel. Fawks moaned and shook underneath him as his tongue slid lower. She whimpered when he avoided her sex altogether.

"…Patience, little one…let me have my fun…" his voice dripped with lust, it only made Fawks want him more. Sessho-maru spread her legs, leaving gentle kisses along the insides of her thighs. He bit her savagely, allowing his fangs to break the skin so he could in turn sample some of her sweet blood.

"…Sessh-kun…quit…teasing me…" Fawks begged. Sessho-maru grinned outright, his tongue sliding up her thigh to indulge in the ambrosia the lay between them. Fawks cried out, arching her back.

His tongue traced the swollen nether-lips, dipping into her ever so slowly, lapping at the tiny pearl a sweet gift meant solely for him to enjoy. Fawks clawed the sheets, whimpering and moaning her admiration, an encoragement for the gorgeous man to continue. Sessho-maru thrust his tongue into her dripping slit as far as it would go, bringing her dangerously to the edge. She screamed and pleaded for the release that was so near.

"…Ah… More...! Don't stop…I'm so close…" She begged. Sessho-maru gave her clit a rough nip, the sensation making her body go rigid as she climaxed, screaming his name.

Sessho-maru licked his lips moving back up her body.

"…Mmm…you're not done already, are you?" he growled. Fawks eyes shone a sinister red. She rolled him beneath her so fast it took him a moment to realize what had happened. She grinned wickedly, her body shaking from her last run with him. A smirk caught Sessho-maru's lips as his hands possessively gripped her hips. Pleasuring her had made him so painfully hard, he couldn't wait to get started.

Fawks purred in a voice that wasn't entirely her own, grinding her hips against his steadily pulsing erection. Sessho-maru hissed, digging his claws into her hips.

Sessho-maru's moaning gasps of pleasure were music to her ears. She loved dominating him so utterly and completely. Perhaps it was the demon in her, but she found the sexual torture was as pleasurable as the act itself, if not more so.

Fawks purred, nipping and kissing his strong neck and chin. She sucked on his Adam's apple until a growl released from his throat.

"…Whose teasing…now…?" Sessho-maru ground out, thrusting his hips against her's.

"…What's wrong, Sessh-kun? Aren't you having fun?" she growled in his ear before sucking on the lobe.

"…You know what I want…" He growled, hips jerking. Fawks decided to see how far she could take.

"…Why don't you beg me for it…?" she grinned down at him. Sessho-maru snarled and she knew she had gone too far. It was enough that he let her top him in bed, a feat she was sure he never allowed anyone else. She kissed him deep and slowly, trying to soothe his agitation.

The growling in his chest lessened to a pleased rumbled as his claws traced her back and shoulders. Opening her legs wider, she raised her hips, lining up the tip of his length with her entrance. Not bothering to be gentle, she slammed down on top of him causing both parties to gasp. She slowly began to ride him into oblivion, her claws dug into his shoulders, dragging them down his chest.

Sessho-maru snarled, raising his hips to quicken her steady thrusts. Fawks's movements soon became more erratic as that coil of heat began to build in the pit of her stomach.

"…Sessh-kun…I'm almost there…" she moaned.

"Come for me, My Fawks-chan…" Sessho-maru growled. Fawks arched her back, her lips parting in a silent scream as the coil snapped and sent her spiraling into a whole new world of pleasure.

Her walls clamped around him, tight as a vice, Sessho-maru gave a roar as he released into her soft depths. Fawks collapsed on top of him with a contented sigh.


	18. Aftermath

Sunlight filtered in through the window of Sessho-maru's bed chamber, drifting across Fawks' slumbering face. She whimpered, rolling over to snuggle into the warm at her side. Her eyes snapped open as a very masculine growl rumbled in her ear. Something long and wet slid over her ear, she jumped when he caught the lobe between his teeth.

"Sessho-maru!" Fawks screeched jumping away from him. He smirked, nuzzling her neck.

"That wasn't what you called me last night" he growled. Fawks blushed, folding her arms over her breasts.

"Hn, you are truly a fascinating woman. It is obvious I now know every delicious facet of your body but you still insist on being so modest" He smirked.

"…stop making this so awkward!" she began, it was then she noticed the blood on his shoulders and chest. She glared at her hands, her claws drenched in his blood.

"…I…did that…?"

Sessho-maru sat up to nuzzle her neck.

"…You were a little wild cat last night" he purred.

"…Then why am I covered in blood?" Fawks began, annoyed.

"True Youkai mating is quite violent" Sessho-maru stated a-matter-of-factly.

"…great…"she rolled her eyes.

"Sessho-maru-sama!" Yukine knocked on the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Forgive me sire, but I am unable to locate Fawks-sama…"

Fawks shot him a look, "…Don't you dare…"

Sessho-maru ignored her, "Fawks-chan is with me"

It went silent on the other side of the door.

"You bastard!" Fawks hissed, slamming a fist into his chest. Sessho-maru, in turn grabbed her wrist, kissing her palm.

"…F…forgive me, my lord! I will not disturb you…" with that she hurried away.

"How could you tell her we were sleeping together?!" Fawks cried, indignant.

"…I said nothing of the sort…" Sessho-maru replied casually, preoccupying himself with sucking each and every one of her fingers into his mouth.

"…Still! She's gonna assume…Stop that…"

"…It matters not…" he traced his lips down her wrist.

"…Sessho-maru…" she shuddered.

"When we are alone…you are allowed to call me by that other name if you wish…" Sessho-maru growled playfully, tugging her into a kiss. Fawks moaned as his skilled tongue, parted her lips and wrapped around hers. When Fawks opened her eyes, she was on her back underneath him, his erection pressing up against her thigh.

"…How'd you get so good?" she murmured, breathlessly.

Sessho-maru smirked, slipping a hand between her thighs and his tongue between her lips.

Itnasha smirked when he saw Fawks coming from the bath house.

"She finally emerges"

"…Leave me alone…" Fawks grumbled.

"Touchy! I thought you'd be a tad bit happier after spending the night with my sexually accomplished cousin"

"…I don't wanna talk about it…"

"…I know it wasn't that bad, you're practically glowing"

"…a…Am not!" she cried. Itnasha threw back his head and laughed.

"…If you keep picking on my, I'm gonna tell Sessho-maru…" she pouted.

"I'll stop taunting if you admit that you liked it" He grinned.

"…Fine…I liked it okay…" Fawks muttered.

"…There…that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Fawks ignored him. He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"…You really haven't noticed yet, have you?"

"Noticed what?"

"You were really agitated just now and yet you haven't flared up"

Fawks looked at her hands in shock.

"…You're right…How is that possible?"

"Because you slept with Sessho-maru. His claim on you was strengthened, keeping your powers in check. And…judging by the smell hanging on you…he put his mark somewhere on your body…"

"Mark?!" Fawks' voice squeaked and her cheeks reddened. "…as in…'Mating Mark'?!"

"No not that kind of mark, this one's only temporary. Like one you give to a concubine so others know not to touch her" Itnasha shrugged.

"…Great so…I'm a concubine now" she sighed.

"It's not a bad thing. He just cares about you, that's all"

Fawks blushed looking away, "Yeah right…"


	19. Unwanted Interference

That morning, Yukine entered Fawks' bedchamber with a big smile on her face.

"Ohayo, Fawks-san!" she chirped.

"…Morning…" Fawks began suspiciously. "You seem cheerful"

"What's not to be cheerful about, it's a beautiful day! The sun is shining…"

"…I had sex with Sessho-maru…"

"…Yes there's that…" Yukine's hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"I knew it…" Fawks sighed scratching her head, "You're just like K-chan and Sango…"

"Eh? Who are they?" Yukine asked helping Fawks into a Yukata.

"Hmm? Oh, they're just my friends from home…maybe I'll go by for a visit…anyway, you're just like them, they were always trying to hook me up with Sessho-maru"

"Maybe you should listen to them…"

"Feh, yeah right! The last time I listened to them I wound up a demon" Fawks rolled her eyes. It was then that Itnasha entered the room.

"Yo, you descent?"

"Well it's not like you bothered to knock…"

"Itnasha-sama! You should know better then to enter a lady's chambers so freely!" Yukine scolded.

"I just wanted to know it Fawks-ohime-sama wanted to spar, since your powers are in check, and all"

"…Why not, I was getting bored anyway" she shrugged. "I just hope you're not too embarrassed when I emasculate you"

Itnasha gave a fanged grin, "…Can't wait…"

"Before any of that, her ladyship needs to get dressed!" Yukine scolded, shooing him from the room.

"You're fearless, Yukine-san" Fawks chuckled.

"It's hard to be afraid of something when you've changed its diapers" she huffed dusting her hands.

"You raised Itnasha?"

"Aye, and Sessho-maru-sama. I know things about then no other living creature does, there's nothing they could do that could frighten me" she gave a sniff. "Back on topic, I wanted to give you this…" Yukine handed her a packet.

"Eh? What's this?" Fawks asked, taking it from her.

"A demon contraceptive, I know Sessho-maru-sama, he's not smart enough to pull out…"

"Yukine-san!"

Itnasha was thrown across the training hall, smashing into the wall.

"…ah…dammit…" he groaned.

"I told you you were no match for me" she called from the other side of the hall.

"…Yeah, yeah…"

"Do you give up?" she raised an eyebrow. Itnasha smirked getting shakily to his feet, "…I'm still conscious, aren't I?"

"Barely" Fawks rolled her eyes.

"Fawks-chan" Fawks turned, Sessho-maru beckoned to her.

"…Guess that's the round" she shrugged.

"Feh, he always ruins things" Itnasha pouted.

"What are you, five?" Fawks rolled her eyes, following Sessho-maru out into the hall. Itnasha watched her go with a forlorn smile.

"…Heh…maybe I am…"

Sessho-maru shoved her roughly against the wall, lips locking with hers. Fawks moaned into his mouth, gripping his shoulders. His lips slid down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Fawks gasped as he pressed his knee between her thighs.

"…Mmm…and what was that for…?"she whispered.

"…I don't like you spending so much time with him…" Sessho-maru growled in her ear before nibbling on it.

"…Ah! Cut it out…what if someone sees us…?" she gasped.

"Hmph, who would dare to gawk at their lord as he pleasures a woman?"

"…Good point…" Fawks noted dryly. Sessho-maru traced at hand up her thigh, under the short training yukata. Fawks suppressed a moan.

"…Will you be returning to my chambers so soon?" he growled grinding his knee into her crotch. Someone cleared their throat behind them, Fawks glimpse Yukine over his shoulder.

"…Yu…Yukine-san!" she cried pushing Sessho-maru away. Sessho-maru gave an annoyed growl, which both women ignored.

Yukine bowed, "I received word from Jaken, my lord"

Sessho-maru straightened up, becoming serious.

"…I've been wondering where the little green runt had gotten off to…"Fawks began. Yukine did not meet her eyes, instead she gazed imploringly at Sessho-maru.

"He says…she's…coming for a visit"

"Huh? Who's she?" Fawks began.

"…Sachiko" Sessho-maru murmured, "…My fiancée"


	20. Fire With Fire

Fawks felt the floor drop out from under her.

"…Your….fiancée"

"…What…will you have me do…my lord?" Yukine began.

"…Prepare a room for her, get ready to welcome them" Sessho-maru replied. Yukine glanced at Fawks, nodding. She hurried away leaving the two alone. An uncomfortable silence over took them.

"…I…I guess I should…" Fawks began.

"You're not going anywhere" Sessho-maru said finally. His gaze was intense.

"As I've said before, what I do and who I keep is nobody's business but my own. You shall stay by my side as long as I so will it"

"I'm sure your fiancée won't like that…" Fawks began.

"It doesn't matter" he replied turning his back to her, striding away. Fawks frowned, indignant, "So the feelings of the woman you're going to marry don't matter to you?!"

"You still don't understand do you? Youkai don't feel human emotions"

"Now I know your lying…!" Fawks cut herself off. Sessho-maru gave her a questioning look.

"Dammit…Where the hell is Itnasha! I need to kick something's ass!" She cried stomping away.

"We should be able to see the castle soon, my lady" Jaken called from his seat at the head of the carriage.

"I'm glad, it's been so long since I've seen, Sho-san. I miss him so very much…" she smiled softly.

"I'm sure he misses you as well, Sachiko-sama. How could anyone not miss a beauty such as yours"

"You flatter me, Jaken-san" she blushed demurely.

"The day you finally become lady of the western lands will be a happy one indeed"

Sachiko nodded, "I can't wait"

Fawks sat in the training hall, sharpening a sword.

"Fawks-san, come to the main entrance, Sachiko-sama will be arriving shortly" Yukine called.

"Why the hell should I? All I am to her is Sessho-maru's body guard, why should she have to see me?" she asked not looking up.

"…Wouldn't it seem odd if Sessho-maru-sama's body guard wasn't by his side?" Yukine raised an eyebrow.

_'…__she's right…' _Fawks slipped cutting her palm.

"…Ah…damn…" she cursed, licking at the wound. Flames danced across her palm, sealing the gash.

"…Fine…I'll go but I don't have to be nice to her"

"As a matter of fact, you do. Being rude to her ladyship could constitute torture or even execution" Yukine went on.

"…oh goddammit…" Fawks sighed.

Fawks stood outside with the rest of the servants as the carriage pulled up.

"Greetings, milord! Forgive my long absence" Jaken bowed.

"I believe Sachiko-san is waiting" Sessho-maru stated tersely.

"…Oh yes! Of course, my lord!" Jaken jumped down, rushing to lift the bamboo curtain. The woman that emerged seemed to glow with the light of heaven. It glistened off her pale blonde hair, refracting in her silver eyes. The light emanated from her pale skin, the vertical dark blue stripes on each cheek were the only dark mark on her complexion.

"Sho-san" She smiled, rushing to apparently embrace him. Fawks eyes bulged when she kissed him, fully and passionately. she looked away when Sessho-maru kissed her back a bit too eagerly.

"It's been so long, you should visit me more often" she purred batting her long eyelashes. Fawks rolled her eyes.

"Oh, a new face" she smiled gliding over to where she stood beside Itnasha.

"This is Fawks-san, Sessho-maru's personal guard" Itnasha inclined his head. Fawks bowed respectfully. Sachiko lifted her head, to gaze into her green eyes.

"Quite an exotic beauty. I thank you for keeping Sho-san safe" she smiled, blinding Fawks temporarily.

"Though, I am quite jealous that such a lovely creature gets to spend so much time with him when I see him so rarely"

"There is no need to worry, Sachiko-sama" Fawks began, catching Sessho-maru's gaze. "…Itnasha-sama and I are engaged to be wed"

Sessho-maru glared, Itnasha, glanced at her.

"Oh my! Then I suppose congratulations are in order" Sachiko beamed.

"…Uh…thank you…" Itnasha nodded. Fawks smiled brightly.

_'__take that Sessho-maru'_


	21. Punishment

"Are you out of your mind?!" Itnasha growled.

"What do you mean?" Fawks asked absently.

"You know exactly what I mean! How could you say something like that, especially in Sessho-maru's presence…"

"Why should he care? I'm just his fuck buddy, he has no say over what I do" she scoffed. Itnasha blocked her way, his face serious.

"He's an Alpha, _your_ alpha. Therefore he's extremely possessive of you…"

"He doesn't own me, Itnasha!" she snarled.

"…Yeah well, you're gonna have to tell **him** that" he sighed.

"And that's just what I'll do…"

It was then that Sessho-maru rounded the corner, marching straight up to them.

"Yes, Sessho-maru-sama?" Fawks questioned in her sweetest voice. Without a word, Sessho-maru slung her over his shoulder.

"I'm borrowing her" he said, stomping back down the hallway.

"…Ok…" Itnasha began.

"What the hell, Sessho-maru! Put me down! Have you lost your goddamn mind!?" Fawks cried pounding on his back.

"Be silent" he growled.

"The hell I will! Where the fuck are you taking me?!"

Sessho-maru shoved open the door to his chambers, flopping her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" she grumbled. Sessho-maru glared down at her, his eyes pulsing between red and gold.

Fawks shrank back, "What the hell is this all about?"

"You know that very well. What were you thinking announcing something like that?" his voice was a deep growl.

"What the hell do you care?! You've got that pretty little fiancée to fuck and by the looks of things that bitch is hot and eager…" Fawks said with a fanged smirk.

Sessho-maru gave a vicious snarl, pinning her hands above her head on the futon.

"You. Are. Mine! No other male shall touch this body!" he growled in her face. Fawks snorted, turning her head dismissively. Sessho-maru grabbed her chin, turning her face back to his for a crushing kiss. He pried open her lips with this tongue, seeking refuge in her sweet mouth. He pulled back with a snarl, the taste of blood filling his mouth, she had bitten his tongue.

Fawks smirked at him darkly, some of his blood smudged her lower lip, "…Go fuck **_yourself_**"

Sessho-maru growled, but not in displeasure, quite the contrary, Fawks' violent nature was starting to turn him on. He pressed his body against her, sliding his erection against her thigh.

"…Take responsibility…" he growled into her neck.

"…Cut it out…let me go already" she sighed. Ignoring her pleas, his other hand slipped between her legs. Fawks groaned, jerking upward. He stroked her through her undergarments before slipping inside.

"…St…stop it…you…asshole…" she moaned breathlessly. Sessho-maru's gaze narrowed and he gave her clit a rough twist. The mixture of pleasure and pain made her cry out.

"…To whom do you belong…?" he whispered against her neck, pressing two fingers into her tight passage. Fawks bit her lip, refusing the words that would condemn her. Sessho-maru withdrew his hand, licking his fingers.

"…you bastard…hurry up and make me come…" she panted.

"You know what I want to hear. I won't pleasure you until you appease me. To whom do you belong?" he drawled. Fawks clenched her teeth, she was so close, her denied release ached in the pit of her stomach and in her core.

"…you…" she whispered, tears of anguish, sliding down her cheeks.

"Louder" he growled possessively.

"You, you arrogant bastard!" she yelled. Sessho-maru gave a fanged grin, moving to undo the ties of his Hakama.

"…I…hate you…" she panted.

"Really? Then show me your 'hate'"

With that he hoisted her legs up over his hips, thrusting into her brutally. Fawks screamed in pleasure, her claws tearing through his haori. Sessho-maru gave a snarl, feeling her tight, heat quivering around his manhood. He pounded into her relentlessly not bothering to be gentle. Fawks arched her hips, meeting his thrusts as he brought her to the point of no return.

Fawks threw her head back, crying out his name as she soared into the void. Sessho-maru bit savagely into her shoulder spilling his claim and his seed into her body.

The two rested, Sessho-maru taking his time before pulling out. He lapped at her bloody wound, purring and nuzzling into her neck.

A gasp sounded from behind them, Sessho-maru pulled out and straightened up. Fawks opened her eyes, her afterglow was doused with cold water. Standing in the doorway was none other then Lady Sachiko herself. She stared at them with wide surprised eyes.

"…S…Sachiko-san…" Fawks began, sitting up abruptly. She winced as some Sessho-maru's seed oozed out of her body and she knew the shocked woman could see it. After a moment Sachiko straightened up and bowed.

"…Forgive me for disturbing you, my lord"

"Is there something you needed?" he asked calmly.

"…It's…about the wedding…"

Fawks looked away, suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"I will join you in a moment" Sessho-maru said. Sachiko bowed, closing the door behind her.


	22. Choose

"Of course she caught you! The whole castle could hear you two going at it...you got some lungs on you, Fawks-ohime-sama" Itnasha sighed.

"...I...could...DIE!" Fawks lowered her head in defeat. "Well...it's not like Sessho-maru cared either way"

"Yeah, that sounds like him" Itnasha shrugged.

"What?! I thought he loved her!"

"Love's got nothing to do with it. The Inu no Taisho arranged this marriage, it was one of the last things he did, that's probably why Sessho-maru's so adamant about marrying her"

"That's stupid" Fawks began.

"Yeah and everyone seems to know that but him…"

"..But Sachiko…she acted like nothing happened…what's up with that?"

"As alpha to our pack, Sessho-maru is allowed to take as many females as he wishes. But since Sachiko's his one, true mate, her pups will be the only ones in the running for ruler of the western lands"

"…Still…it must be terrible for her…" Fawks began.

"She's learned to accept it. It's something all mates of demon lords learn to accept"

"Feh, then it's a good thing I'm not in the running" she scoffed.

"…Yeah…" Itnasha said absently. Yukine came towards them down the hall.

"Fawks-sama, Sessho-maru-sama requests your presence…"

"Yeah I just bet he does…" Fawks smirked, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"…but…his lordship…!" Yukine called.

"If he really wants me, he can come and carry me off again" she shouted back. Yukine sighed shaking her head.

"…you boys…what am I going to do with the both of you?"

"Oi!" Itnasha began.

Fawks stomped angrily down the hallway, cursing Sessho-maru and his lack of decency. Rounding a corner, she nearly bumped into Lady Sachiko.

"…Oh my…"Sachiko began. Fawks cheeks colored remembered everything the woman had seen. Sachiko read her expression

"Please, there's no need to be embarrassed" She smiled warmly.

"…I'm sorry…that you had to see that" Fawks began.

"I surmised the story about you and Itnasha-san being engaged was a lie…"

"…Yeah…I said it to piss Sessho-maru off…" she shuffled her feet like a scorned child.

"He is so easily angered" she giggled. Fawks gazed at her thoughtfully.

"…How can you be okay with this?"

"Eh?"

"I'm having sex with your fiancé, doesn't that upset you at all?"

Sachiko lowered her gaze, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't…but what choice do I have? It's his right as leader…"

Fawks lowered her eyes as well, "…Where I come from…none of that matters. If you love someone, you marry them and stay true to only them"

Sachiko's smile was melancholy, "…I am unsure if that kind of world truly exists…"

Fawks fidgeted nervously as she stood before the door to Sessho-maru's chambers. Taking a deep breath, she raised a hand to knock on the door.

"I know you're there, if you want something, stop stalling and enter" Sessho-maru called, making Fawks jump. Rolling her eyes, she pushed open the door.

Sessho-maru sat at a low table going over a scroll.

"…Is there something you needed?" he asked, not looking up.

"I…I'm going to visit my friends for a while…"

"What makes you think I'll give you leave?"

"Look…obviously you and your fiancée have some things to talk about…"

"There is nothing to discuss between us. We will marry and continue my line…"

"You can't truly be that simple!" Fawks snarled.

His eyes snapped up, locking with hers.

"Not everyone can lock away their emotions like you, Sessho-maru! Sachiko-san loves you and it hurts her that you have sex with me instead of her!"

"When she becomes my mate I will see to her more often" he replied.

"But will you let me go?"

Silence was her answer.

"You can't play with people this way and expect them to still love you!"

"…Love has nothing to do with it…" Sessho-maru said coldly. "Sachiko and I are the last of our kind. Our marriage will insure the continuation of our species…"

"But you don't love her!"

"As I've said it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! How can either of you be happy if you don't love each other?!"

"…You are too sentimental…" Sessho-maru growled, in annoyance.

"I love you, you big idiot!" Fawks shouted. Sessho-maru looked at her, eyes wide with disbelief.

"…I love you…" she continued in a softer tone"…but Sachiko loves you, too"

"…Fawks-chan…"

"You're not a god, Sessho-maru, you can't have everything you want without consequences. You have to make up your mind, either her love…or mine" she turned from him.

"…Think of my absence as giving you time to think…"


	23. Homecoming

"Fawks-chan!" Sango cried rushing to hug her.

"…Sango-chan…" Fawks smiled, gratefully melting into her friend's embrace.

"We've missed you, Fawks-chan" Miroku said coming over to them.

"I've missed you all, too. Forgive me for being away for so long" Fawks beamed hugging him as well. She gave each of their children a hug and a kiss.

"What? My brother's finally released you?" Inu-yasha called.

"Ha! Hardly, I escaped!" she laughed turning in the direction of the voice. Inu-yasha was busy helping Kagome out of the hut. Fawks' eyes went wide the moment she glimpsed Kagome's swollen belly.

"Fawks-chan! I'm so glad you're home" Kagome smiled hugging her.

"…You're…You're pregnant…_really_ pregnant"

"You _were_ gone for almost a year" Kagome began.

"…I…never thought I'd be so happy to be home…" Fawks smiled brightly. Kagome looked at her.

"Fawks-chan…are you…crying?"

"…NO! Of course not…" Fawks sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Welcome home"

"I missed you so much, Fawks-sama!" Rin cried tackling her as soon as she entered Kaede's hut.

"Whoa there! I missed you, too" Fawks laughed.

"So what happened? Did you finish Sessho-maru's training or what?" Inu-yasha asked rudely.

"Inu-yasha! Can't you just be happy that she's home?" Kagome began.

"…I never said I wasn't…"

"Truthfully…this is just a visit…I…never actually finished training…" Fawks stated sheepishly. Inu-yasha immediately jumped in front of Kagome, Miroku and Sango braced themselves for a fight.

"Take it easy, I'm not gonna explode or anything, Sessho-maru's claim is keeping my powers in check…for a while anyway…"

"…So you slept with him again?" Inu-yasha said bluntly.

"…Yes, Inu-yasha, I slept with him…" Fawks sighed. Rin blinked up at them.

"Girl time!" Kagome cried grabbing hold of Fawks' arm.

"…Wait what?"

"Yes…we must gossip…" Sango laughed, taking Fawks' other arm. Fawks was practically dragged from the hut by the two women.

"…What the hell?! Oi! Isn't anyone gonna help me?!"

"…It is safer for men to stay out of female affairs…" Miroku said sagely.

"…feh, women…" Inu-yasha shook his head.

"How many months along are you?"Fawks asked as Sango set out tea.

"…I'm just about there, the baby's due any day now" Kagome smiled.

"I'm surprised Inu-yasha let you go off without him, he's been so protective of you" Sango laughed.

"Wait a minute…if you're the full nine months that means you were pregnant before I left" Fawks began.

"…yep, I didn't know myself until shortly after you left. Now enough about us, spill about your time with Sessho-maru, did you two really have sex again?!" Kagome asked sounding like a high school girl again.

"…Hmmm? Oh yeah, quite a few times actually…" Fawks began uncomfortably. Both of them squealed and giggled, something which Fawks didn't know Sango was capable.

Fawks gazed absently into her cup.

"Fawks-chan…"Kagome began, she placed a hand on her friends arm, "Are you alright? If there's something wrong, you can tell us. We're your friends."

Fawks kept her eyes glued to the cup, holding back the flow of tears.

"…I…realized I'm in love with Sessho-maru…"

The girls began to squeal again.

"Ugh! God stop…my ears…" Fawks growled.

"Did you tell him yet?!"

"What did he say?!"

"Nothing" Fawks sighed. "…I didn't give him a chance to…"

Kagome and Sango gazed at her, Fawks shut her eyes.

"…He…has a fiancée"

Both woman gasped, Kagome covered her mouth.

"I said I'd leave but…Sessho-maru didn't want to let me go. So I told him he would have to choose between me and his fiancée. I thought I might have a chance 'cause he doesn't love her but…"

"Fawks-chan…" Sango began.

"…It was a stupid move…I know who he's going to choose but…"

"…Don't think like that…you have as good a chance as anyone…"

"Yeah? That's not a very good chance…" Fawks sighed. The hut fell silent, Fawks raised her head.

"…Wait a minute…Where's Yoko?"


	24. Yoko's Secret

Sessho-maru paused in his stride growling in annoyance.

"How long do you insist on stalking me from the shadows?"

A long silvery figure dropped down from a tree. It was a large kitsune fox with burning red eyes. Sessho-maru regarded it with distain.

"What do you want?"

_"…To learn firsthand of your decision…my lord" _Yoko's silky smooth voice purred. Sessho-maru narrowed his eyes, "How long have you been stalking me?"

_"Don't be so presumptuous" _Yoko hissed. _"Why would I care to watch __**you**__?"_

"…You are following Fawks"

_"She is my "Master" after all. Her happiness is the most important thing to me…" _he purred with a Cheshire smile.

"And if I refuse her?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow. Yoko threw back his head, letting loose a long feral hiss of a laugh.

_"…Do not delude yourself in thinking you are the only male who can bring her happiness"_

"But I am the only male that can tame her…"

_"That is only a matter of circumstance…"_His form began to shift. The kitsune transformed into a beautiful young man dressed in a classic Heian period kimono. His long silver hair was tied back with a piece of thread, Fox ears sprouted from the top of his head. His eyes glowed golden in the twilight. Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out a beaded bracelet, holding it up.

"You know what this is?"

"…A taming spell…"Sessho-maru remarked.

"That right. All I would have to do is put this on her and she could be mine. I would never do such a thing against her will of course. But once you're out of the picture, I'm sure she'll be ready and willing to accept my love"

"I doubt your feelings are so pure" Sessho-maru growled.

"Heh, I think you of all people would know, Fawks-ohime-sama has the ability to change a person, even if she doesn't mean to" Yoko said with a gentle smile. Sessho-maru gazed at him, his expression unreadable.

"…Therefore, I eagerly await your decision, My lord" Yoko bowed.

"Get out of my sight" Sessho-maru said coldly. Stashing the collar back in his sleeve, Yoko shifted back.

_"If you have any trouble deciding, you should try to imagine living without Fawks-ohime-sama. If you find it easy to do, you can let her go, but if not, then I suggest you re-think your marriage plans"_

With that Yoko leapt into the sky, taking off into the night. Sessho-maru watched his flight with guarded suspicion. His attention was drawn to the door to the outside corridor which slid open a second later. Out stepped Lady Sachiko, draped in a spare Haori.

"Sho-san? Are you alright, is someone out there?"

"…Sachiko…" he murmured. She smiled sweetly.

"Come inside"

He turned coming over towards her.

"It is quite late, my lord, is something troubling you?" she asked. Sessho-maru said nothing, gazing into her beautiful silver eyes.

"Sho-san…" Her voice purred seductively. He leaned forward, catching her lips in a teasing kiss. Sachiko sighed happily, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Sessho-maru nibbled the shelf of her jaw, sucking on the vein that pulsed in her neck. Sachiko tilted her head, encouraging him to continue.

_'Cut it out, Sessho-maru! What if someone sees?!'_

Sessho-maru froze, he pulled away from her.

"…My lord…?" Sachiko purred, still caught in a lover's fog.

"…Forgive me…" he muttered, turning his back to her, heading down the hall.

Fawks lay awake in bed, her mind a jumble of thoughts. Her attention was drawn to the low scratching at the door, getting up she opened her bed room door. Yoko stared up at her with curious red eyes.

"Yoko!" She smiled scooping the tiny kitsune into her arms. "Where have you been, you little pervert? I was worried about you"

Yoko purred nuzzling against her neck.

"…At least you'll help me take my mind off things…" Fawks sighed stroking his fur. Yoko's eyes glinted mischievously.


	25. Itnasha's Plan

Fawks sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her back. A newly transformed Yoko gazed down at her with unreadable golden eyes. Leaning over, her ran his tongue down her neck, pausing to nip gently at the exposed skin. Fawks sighed, moaning softly, Yoko crawled on top of her, pulling open her yukata. He smirked when he saw her bra.

_'…always such a tease…'_

His tongue slid in between her breasts, Fawks moaned softly, rubbing her thighs together.

"…Mmm…Sessh-kun…"

Yoko froze, a sardonic smile caught his lips.

"…You're right, master. I need to be patient, soon…very soon…you will be mine and mine alone…"

"…I've been having sexy dreams again!" Fawks groaned.

"Again?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah…It felt so real…" Fawks blushed. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say Yoko molested me in my sleep…"

Fawks cast a suspicious glare at the kitsune napping at her side. He sat straight up meeting her gaze before leaping off of the porch and dashing away.

"Goddammit, you rapist bastard!" Fawks yelled after him. "…Don't ask me why I still keep him around…"

"Yoko worries about you, he was such a wreck when you left" Kagome began.

"That's because he lost his choice bed partner"

"Eh?" Kagome began.

"Yoko wants to fuck me. It's the only reason he let me tame him, he's an opportunist. He's just waiting until I'm weak and vulnerable…" Fawks shrugged indifferently.

"Then why do you keep him around, for heaven's sake?!" Sango cried in alarm.

"…It's not like he can touch me, especially now that I'm a demon, I could rip his little fox penis off" Fawks cast a smirk in the direction she knew he was hiding. Yoko gave a whimper.

"…Isn't that a bit…sadistic?"

"What can I say, I'm a sadist. I think that's why Sessho-maru likes me so much" Fawks shrugged. Kagome and Sango froze.

"…What's that?"

"Don't you sense it, Fawks-chan?"

"…Yeah…but it feels familiar…"

Just then a large black dog appeared from the brush.

"Eh? Itnasha-san?" Fawks began

"Who's that?" Kagome began.

"Sessho-maru's cousin…" Fawks said absently coming over to the dog. He licked her hand, retreating into the forest.

"Wait, Fawks-chan!" Sango called.

"It's okay" Fawks smiled, following the dog into the brush.

"So those are the infamous Sango-chan and K-chan" Itnasha said, shifting to his human form.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Fawks began.

"I…uh…wanted to ask you to marry me one last time…" Itnasha grinned, scratching his head.

"Yeah right, stop joking around, I got shit to do" Fawks rolled her eyes turning away.

"…I'm not joking…" Itnasha grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. Seeing the determination burning in his eyes she looked away.

"I…I'm already in love with Sessho-maru…"

"And what if he shuns your feelings? What then?" Itnasha's voice rose heatedly.

"…I'll take my chances…" Fawks sighed.

"I love you, more then that cold-hearted bastard ever will"

"…you don't know that…" Fawks growled. Itnasha snarled, pulling her to him for a rough, demanding kiss. Fawks' eyes shot open wide as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue, kneeing him in the stomach. Itnasha gagged, doubling over.

"I didn't give you permission to do that you bastard" She growled spitting his blood from her mouth. Turning on her heel, she stomped away from him.

Itnasha smirked letting out a pained laugh.

"…Hope that showed you something, 'Sessh-kun'. Fawks-ohime-sama'd rather be alone for the rest of her life then live without you"

Sessho-maru glided out from behind a tree.

"Why have you done this?" His voice was a stern growl.

"…To prove to you…how idiotic it would be to reject her…" Itnasha coughed, getting to his feet.

"You're a fool" Sessho-maru spat.

"Yeah…well so are you. Tell me something, how did you feel when you saw me kiss her like that?"

Sessho-maru flinched.

"Pissed you off didn't it?" Itnasha grinned.

"…That's none of your business…"


	26. Birth

Fawks yawned stretching as she sat up in bed, she blinked into the rays of sunlight shining in through the window.

"…Sure hope nothing overly weird happens today…" She mumbled to no one in particular. With a soft 'kyun' tiny Yoko leapt into her shoulder, licking at her cheek.

"I still haven't forgotten about yesterday you little pervert" Fawks muttered drowsily. Yoko whimpered again, nuzzling against her face, Fawks couldn't help but giggle, pulling the kitsune into her lap.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

He made a soft purring noise as she scratched his belly. Fawks winced as her leg began to burn.

"Ah! What the hell…?"

Pulling aside the blanket, she traced the slightly raised skin of the blue crescent on the inside of her thigh.

_'…Guess he did mark me…' _

Yoko hissed, his fur standing on end.

"…God you demons are so possessive…" Fawks rolled her eyes. She fell back into bed, suddenly exhausted. Rolling over she absently stroked the empty side of the futon.

_'I don't know why but…it feels weird waking up without Sessho-maru beside me…'_

Fawks shut her eyes, remembering the feel of the intimate press of his body against hers. She could almost feel his heart beating beneath the powerful flesh, his heady, spicy scent. It made her heart ache for him.

_'…Cut it out…he's not mine anymore…he'll choose her, and I'll have to go back to life without him…'_

Not surprisingly, this realization didn't help to ease her pain.

"Oh well…can just lie here feeling sorry for myself"

Rising from the bed, she washed and dressed, heading out the door and toward Kagome and Inu-yasha's hut.

It was then a disturbing scent caught her attention, a split second later Kagome's scream rang in her ears.

"Kagome!" Fawks cried throwing open the door. Kagome stood in the front room, leaning against the wall. Her red priestess Hakamas were wet, she panted gripping her swollen belly.

"…The baby…It's coming…"

"Where the hell is Inu-yasha?!" Fawks cried as she and Sango carried Kagome back to her futon.

"They where called away on an exorcism" Sango replied.

"…Of all the fucking times!" Kagome screeched.

"Go get Keade" Fawks advised. Sango ran from the hut as Fawks pressed a wet rag to Kagome's head.

"…God it hurts!"

"Shh…I know, sweetie, I know…" Fawks whispered trying to calm her.

"Fawks-chan…listen to me…you've…gotta marry Sessho-maru…"

Fawks looked at the heaving girl, "…Nani…?"

"He cares for you…I just know it…otherwise he…wouldn't've helped you back then…"

Fawks blushed, "…Ok, I think someone's pain ranting…"

"…I know what I'm saying!" Kagome cried out in agony.

"Shh…calm down…"

Kagome grabbed her wrist, her eyes filling with tears. "…I want you to know the love Sango and I know…I want you to marry the man you love…and have lots of babies together…"

Fawks stared back at her in disbelief.

"…Promise me…" she whispered.

"I…I promise…" Fawks replied without thinking. Kagome smiled before another contraction caused her to scream out in pain. Keade and Sango burst into the room.

"Fawks, go boil up some water, Sango, help me with her!"

Fawks hurried from the room, doing her best to push Kagome's words from her mind.


	27. Perfect Match

Sessho-maru paused in his stride, gazing off to the east.

_'So the pup has been born…'_

"Where are you off to?" Sachiko asked, helping Sessho-maru with his armor.

"My half-brother's mate has given birth. I must go to recognize the whelp as one of our clan" He replied.

Sachiko was silent for a moment, "Am I right to assume that Fawks-san will be there as well?"

Silence was her answer.

"Well…it seems the Gods have smiled upon you after all"

Sessho-maru gave her a questioning look.

"You now have a substantial reason to see her again. Isn't that what you were waiting for?" She smiled knowingly.

"…I know not of what you speak…"

"Sessho-maru…"Sachiko sighed. "Even before we were lovers, have I not been your voice of reason? Even a blind man can see that you love her"

Sessho-maru looked away.

"…I won't deny…it pains me to see your heart stolen by another. But as your friend, I only want for you to be happy"

"Sachiko…" Sessho-maru began. But she shook her head, pulling away from him.

She pointed to the door, "As your most trusted friend and advisor, I order you to go and not return without Fawks-san"

Sessho-maru nodded, a smirk playing at his lips as he strode out the door. Only after he was gone did she give in to her tears.

Itnasha rested a hand on her shoulder.

"That was very kind of you, Sachiko-sama"

"…I don't need you to tell me that" she whispered.

The sun had just begun to set when Inu-yasha and Miroku returned.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha called as the two entered the hut. Sango, Kaede and Fawks were having tea.

"Shh, they're both sleeping" Sango hushed.

"Took you long enough" Fawks began.

"Oi! We came back as fast as we…wait, what do you mean 'both'?" Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow.

"K-chan's given birth, that's all" Fawks shrugged taking a sip.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?! Is she okay?! What about the baby?!

"Calm down, Inu-yasha, they are both fine" Keade smiled, "And congratulations are in order, you have a beautiful baby girl"

Inu-yasha stood there frozen, "…I have…a daughter…?"

"What are you waiting for, my friend, go welcome your child" Miroku grinned clasping him on the back. Inu-yasha hurried, as if in a dream, into the bedroom.

"What a day…" Fawks sighed, rubbing her neck.

"Be happy, you helped bring new life into this world" Miroku smiled.

Fawks returned his smile, "…Yeah, I guess your right"

"Well, we should be getting back. I think we left Rin and Shippo with the twins for long enough" Sango smiled.

"Yeah, I should make sure Yoko hasn't caused any trouble" Fawks nodded getting up as well. "You coming, Keade?"

"Nay, I shall stay here and make sure the young ones are alright"

"See you tomorrow then" Sango bowed.

A chill settled over the room stopping the group in their tracks.

"Did you feel that?" Sango muttered.

"Aye…" Keade replied reaching for her bow.

"Such a strong demonic aura…" Miroku murmured.

"…Yeah but it…feels familiar somehow…" Fawks rubbed her arms.

"That's because it's Sessho-maru" Inu-yasha entered the main room, the baby wrapped in a bundle tucked safely into his arms. Fawks felt her heart stop.

"He's coming to see the pup, so she can be welcomed into the clan" he said gazing down at the child with loving eyes. "I know how you feel about him, Fawks, consider this a heads up"

"…Yeah thanks…" Fawks blushed self-consciously.

"Would you like us to stay?" Miroku asked.

"No, he won't hurt us, not when we're so vulnerable. When Sessho-maru kills me, it will be in battle, it's all about dominance"

"Dog-demons…" Fawks shook her head. "Well, I will take your advice and get outta here before his lord ass-ness shows up"

With that she turned on her heel, exiting the hut.

"…Will she'll be okay?" Sango asked.

"Not unless Fawks and his lordship reconcile their feelings" Miroku sighed.

"But Fawks is so stubborn, maybe more so then Sessho-maru" Sango shook her head.

"The perfect match, I would say" Keade nodded.


	28. Decided

"It's about damn time" Inu-yasha growled. Sessho-maru ignored the informal greeting and irate hanyo, stepping into the hut.

"I've come to see the child"

"I know very well what you've come for" Inu-yasha muttered, "…they're in here…"

He led Sessho-maru into the bedroom, Kagome sat on the futon, clutching the bundle to her chest.

"I still don't understand why this is necessary" she said, eyeing Sessho-maru warily.

"This ritual needs to be performed to ensure that if I ever come across your child in the future, I know not to kill her" Sessho-maru said nonchalantly approaching the prone female.

"Inu-yasha!" she urged.

"I'm not too thrilled about this either…but…if anything happens to us, to Sango, Miroku all of us, Sessho-maru will be the only one left to look after her. This ensures that she will be welcome within his clan" Inu-yasha sighed scratching his head.

"Like he welcomed you?" Kagome shot back. "She's part human! How do we know he'll…?"

"This ritual wasn't performed when Inu-yasha was born, therefore I had no right or desire to induct him into the clan" Sessho-maru stated a-matter-of-factly, kneeling by her side. Kagome shot him a serious glare.

"You promise? You swear you'll look after Etsuko if anything happens to the rest of us?"

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, "Etsuko?"

"It's what we named our pup" Inu-yasha replied.

"Then yes, I promise"

Kagome stared at him long and hard until she was satisfied he was telling the truth. She relaxed her hold, drawing the blanket away from the baby's face. She was tiny and perfect with two floppy silver tipped doggy ears sprouting from a mess of sliver streaked black hair.

Sessho-maru nodded rising to his feet. He turned his back to her striding for the door.

"Wait!" Kagome called. He paused, not turning around.

"You have to make up with Fawks-chan" she said seriously.

"And why is that?" his tone was neutral.

"Because she also made me a promise. She promised me she would marry you and have lots of children"

"Clearly, she was just trying to appease you in your delicate state" Sessho-maru replied.

"…you're probably right…" Kagome noted with a sigh. "But still…one of you has to try somewhere so…"

Sessho-maru continued in his steady stride out of the room and then the hut.

Fawks paused on her way to her hut, her warring emotions tugging her in different directions. Her stubborn pride ordered her to go home and forget all about the arrogant prick, while her baser Youkai instincts encouraged her to seek him out and beg for his attentions.

_'…yeah like __**that's**__ ever gonna happen. Sure I was always horny but this is taking it too far'_

Fawks squared her shoulders, steering herself back towards home. Her pride egged her on while her instincts wept at the lost chance.

_'When the hell did I become such a slut?'_

She was so busy chastising herself, she had no time to notice the scent in the air. Only when his aura reached her did she begin to notice. It wasn't overpowering as it normally was, it was coy and gentle, caressing her body like a lover. Fawks stopped again, enjoying the feeling, imagining his hands on her instead.

"I've missed you"

Fawks whirled around to find Sessho-maru standing behind her, his golden eyes glowing in the twilight. Her body began to throb with the familiar beat of desire, catching herself she immediately looked away.

"…It's…been awhile…" she began awkwardly. "Inu-yasha said you'd be coming to welcome the new baby"

"That isn't the only reason for my visit"

Fawks blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I've made my decision"

Fawks' heart skipped several beats.

"…What about Sachiko and continuing the species?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer, he tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes.

"…I've decided not to care anymore. It is you I want not Sachiko"

Fawks felt her knees go weak as he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes clouded with tears so she shut them, kissing him back with all her might.

Yoko watched the couple from a nearby rooftop.

_'Hmm…seems I've lost'_he thought with a grin.


	29. Happy Endings

"…I can't do this…"

Sessho-maru paused in his ascent, turning to gaze at his mate-to-be who was presently collapsed several steps behind him.

"Is something the matter, koi?"

"I can't do this! There's no way…just no way…" Fawks shook her head. Sessho-maru knelt at her side.

"I thought you said you wanted to be with me…"

"I do! Look I love you but…there's no way I could ever meet your mother! What if she doesn't like me? What if she forbids you from marrying me?" she went on working herself into a panic.

"Calm down, Fawks-chan" Sessho-maru sighed.

"How can I possibly calm down?!"

"What she thinks about you or my choice in mating you is of no consequence. This is a formality and nothing more, nothing will deter my decision" he proclaimed, taking her hand. Fawks gave him a look but sighed in defeat.

"…Alright, let's get this over with…"

Fawks fidgeted under the gaze of the female Inu youkai.

"So, is this your little spit-fire, Sessho-maru?" the female asked.

"I plan to take Fawks-chan as my mate" he replied. Fawks bowed respectively, "My lady"

"Hm…How demure she appears…but your cousin has already told me what a little wildcat she is in bed…" the woman said with a smirk.

"…E…excuse me?!" Fawks began, her voice shrill.

"Worry not, my dear, it is good news. It means I can expect many grandchildren from you" she smiled. Fawks blushed again, glaring at her shoes. The female's hand caught her chin, tilting her head back to gaze into her face.

"…She certainly is lovely enough…and quite powerful, too" she muttered. "Tell me, child, why should I give you my blessing?"

"Eh?"

"Sessho-maru is my only son, after all. He is quite handsome not to mention wealthy and powerful. I trusted his father's decision to set him up with another noble because I knew she wouldn't be after him for his status. How can I be so sure of you?"

"…Excuse me…?" Fawks began. The woman released her, turning to once again seat herself on her throne.

"Many females desire my son, human and demon alike. Most of the females he has encountered were only interested in his power or good looks, how can I be sure that you're any different?"

"…Mother" Sessho-maru gave warning growl.

"And why not, Sessho-maru? Should I not be wary of the female you choose for a mate? Especially a girl of poor background with little to no experience on how to run a household let alone an empire. A girl who up until a few months ago was human?" Sessho-maru's mother raised an elegant eyebrow.

Sessho-maru was seething, his eyes pulsing red.

"It's okay, Sessho-maru…" Fawks began, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her.

"I understand what you're saying, my lady. If it were my son, I'd be suspicious, too. I don't know how to make you believe me so I'm just going to tell you the truth…"

She glared at the other female, her emerald eyes burning with determination, "I love Sessho-maru with all my heart and soul!"

"…Fawks-chan…"

"…I knew I was a burden to him…I knew my feelings were just getting in the way but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with him not matter what, even when I tried to distance myself from him, my heart couldn't forget him…" Fawks blushed, clutching her chest. The female Inu studied her.

"…That's…how I honestly and truly feel. I never cared about his looks or his power or anything like that. You can ask him, I fought against these feelings tooth and nail…"

Sessho-maru smirked.

"…I know it sounds cruel but…I'm really happy he chose me over Sachiko. And if this reluctance is about me not being from a noble family, then you can kiss my ass because I guarantee you won't find a noble who loves Sessho-maru half as much as I do"

"Hmm…well put, it seems this girl as truly lost herself over you, Sessho-maru" the woman smirked.

"The feeling is mutual…" He smiled gazing at his future mate. Fawks smiled back.

"Well that's that, I suppose. You two should hurry and chose a date for the wedding. I want a grandchild as soon as possible!" she announced.

"Yes, mother…" Sessho-maru muttered leaning down to catch Fawks' lips in a heated kiss. She sighed in contentment, throwing her arms around his neck.

Sessho-maru's mother shook her head, "Sessho-maru…since when have you become such a love sick pup?"


End file.
